He's My Daddy!
by BUFFY KRUEGER
Summary: Even infamous serial killers have to deal with certain father daughter issues. IS BACK WILL BE UPDATING AND RE-WRITING
1. What you don't Know Won't hurt you

He's My Daddy!

**I don't own any of the characters and I just wrote this for fun I don't care about time-lines or continuity I just made up a story where Kathryn don't know that Freddy killed her Mother or That he is The Springwood Slasher And she never went into his secret room and saw all his gloves and weapons, articles et**

**HE'S MY DADDY IS BACK AND HAVING A RE-WRITE WHERE IT IS BOLD U CAN SEE THE CHANGE **

**AS KYLIE WOULD SAY IT'S THE TRUTH IT WAS FACT I WAS GONE AND NOW I'M BACK YEAH **

**BLAME **Letme BeYourJuliet LOL

**What you don't Know Won't hurt you**

_It had always been Kathryn and her Dad ever since her Mom left when she was four years old. The last image she had of her mom was in the backyard just as her dad asked her to go inside. She went upstairs to take a nap next thing she knew she woke up and moving down the dark stairs and into the living room to find her Dad sat on the sofa looking straight at her, a disturbed expression on his face. That's when he told her that her Mommy is gone and never coming back. Kathryn wasn't sure how she was meant to react didn't know if she was meant to cry feel sad or what. She always been close to her Father and to be honest she'd be more upset if he'd just disappeared_

_Her daddy was is great the best one ever. Takes really good care of her He never yells,hits or do anything bad to her. He talks to her listens to her teaches her things buys her stuff takes her places . Whenever she fell and hurt herself. In minutes, her father was by her side, consoling her, kissing her wounds, fawning. When it came to house-whole chores he was pretty lenient it was mainly common seance stuff that she had to do like clean and pick up after herself. Her Dad works hard to keep a roof over their heads and food on the table._

_When her Father was younger kids would chant "Son of a hundred maniacs." Now it's "Granddaughter of a hundred maniacs." Very original. Which she'd ignore things would only turn physical if anyone had a pop about her dad she had been suspended quite a few times for getting into altercations with fellow pupils. And it was always the other person that came off worse_

_On occasions he will spend hours on end in his special room in the basement which she 's not aloud to go into he told her "Every-man needs his privacy once in awhile and he would let her into his room one day." She just assume that's the place he goes to cool off whenever he gets mad he can have a scary temper at times_

**Present Day**

This couldn't really be happening. Kathryn paced in her bedroom, shaking, afraid, trying to put together Coherent thoughts. It was hard, with her mind racing as it was. Thought upon thought speeding through her mind, piling on top of each other, mixing together into a drone like voices in a crowded restaurant. She had to get herself together. She had to figure out what to do. It wasn't until her vision blurred and she nearly fell that she realized how hard she was breathing.

Hyperventilating?

What if she passed out? She couldn't let that happen. She sat on her bed and stared at the floor, trying to slow her breathing down. She wiped her mouth with the back of a hand. The hand came away wet with traces of vomit. Kathryn quickly wiped her hand on her already filthy stone wash jeans.

She then clasped her shaking hands together, trying to stop the shaking. "Calm down," she whispered to herself, "calm down..."

The night hadn't started off much different than any other. The only child of a single parent Father who went to work sometimes at 3 in the afternoon and didn't get home until the middle of the night, Kathryn had a lot of time to herself.

She also had a lot of freedom, so then her friend Louise called interrupted her quiet night of TV watching by calling to tell her that her parents were out and to tell her to she has to come over Kathryn had simply turned off the TV, and wrote her dad a short note so he knew where she was.

Kathryn slipped on her shoes and walked out the door to Louise's Louise was Kathryn's friend mainly by default. It wasn't that they liked each other. Just because they happen to live a couple of blocks from each other and would walk to school together. In fact Kathryn often couldn't stand Louise and felt like clawing her eyes out.

When Kathryn got to Louise's house, Louise had opened the door and started crying. It didn't take much prodding on Kathryn's part for Louise to tell her that she was crying because her boyfriend, Derek, had just called and broken up with her.

"Over the phone!" Louise had cried, shocked and outraged.

Kathryn had to play the I actually care role and console Louise in this her time of loss.

The girls had gathered together all the junk food in the house, turned on the radio and proceeded to have a several hour snack talking at Kathryn not talking to her. Louise started off putting Derek down and making jokes at his expense. She moved on to gossiping about her friends and her love life, then segued into discussing which guys Louise thought were cute and might make good replacements for Derek. She decided that Rod Lane and Glen Lantz were definitely her top two choices.

While Louise talked, the radio was merely background noise. Still talking at Kathryn not to her.

Only when a particularly good song came on did she pause for a few seconds to listen to it. When the news reports came on, Louise completely ignored them. Even the updates on the string of disappearances and murders of people on Elm Street, One just 20 minutes away.

What did it matter, when it happened way over there?

Louise finally drifted off to sleep around 11:15. Kathryn wasn't surprised. Louise had a tendency to fall asleep at ridiculously early times. That's why Louise rarely did sleepovers. Then at 11:27, according to the radio clock, Kathryn had heard a couple muffled thumps come from hall.

Assuming it was Louise's parents coming in the front door, Kathryn went to the bathroom.

It was when Kathryn was coming out of the second floor bathroom, which was just across the hall from Louise's room, that she first saw The Man. She had been about to step out into the hall, but the sight of him stopped her. He was at the other end of the hall, just reaching the top of the stairs, and was wearing a black pants work boots, black trench coat under it was a red and green sweater and a brown fedora pulled down casting a shadow over his face. He held a crowbar in his left hand on his right was leather metallic glove on four of its fingers were extremely long razors.

Kathryn instinctively ducked back into the bathroom before The Man could see her The first thought that ran through her mind was a curious "That's not Louise's Father..." Then she remembered the reports of The Springwood Slasher murders that she could hardly listen to.

She tried not to scream. She heard the sound of a door squealing as it slowly swung open and assumed that The Man was looking into the first room he reached, which would be Louise's parents' room. This was her chance. She had to wake Louise up and get out of there.

Kathryn took a tentative look out into the hall; saw the back of The Man, who was indeed looking to Mr. and Mrs. Cairo's room, then dove across the hallway, through the open door to Louise's room. Kathryn's bare feet hit the floor of Louise's room running as she hurried over to the bed and started to shake Louise awake.

"Louise," she whispered as quietly as she could, "Louise, wake up!"

Louise snapped awake and looked at Kathryn as if she thought she had lost her mind as she reacted to her rude awakening with a grumpy "What the hell?" in a voice even louder than her normal speaking voice.

"Shh! be quiet!" Kathryn warned as she took a frightened glance back toward the doorway. "We have to get out of here!" Louise sat up to watch Kathryn as she ran over to the window at the back of the room.

This window was right above the roof of the house's back porch, making it the best possible escape route. "What are you doing?" Louise questioned, making no attempt at

Lowering her voice, as she watched Kathryn tug at the bottom of the window, trying unsuccessfully to open it."Be quiet, Louise!" Kathryn whispered harshly as she realized what was stopping the window's opening and unlocked it."There's someone In the house!"

Kathryn shoved the window open wide enough for them to crawl through, then stuck a leg through the opening and began to climb out onto the porch roof. When she had a foot out the window, a foot on Louise's floor and was sitting on the bottom of the window frame, she looked back at Louise, who was now sitting on the end of her bed.

"You shouldn't do that." Louise warned in an uninterested voice. "Come on, Louise, please!" Kathryn pleaded desperately.

The Man had to be coming toward Louise's room by now, especially with Louise talking so loud. He had to have heard her.

"Fine." Louise sighed, standing up and starting to walk toward the window. Satisfied that Louise was following her, Kathryn swung the rest of her body out the window. She slipped as her feet hit the porch roof and fell backwards. Her feet slid along the shingles, their gritty surface tearing into her heels. Her ass hit the rooftop hard, sending a shot of pain up her tail bone. Kathryn groaned in pain as she climbed to her bloody feet, rubbing her tail bone. She looked up at Louise's window to see Louise looking down at her.

"Come on!" Kathryn motioned to Louise to start climbing out. Louise laughed. "You're such a freak. Have fun getting down." With that, Louise shut the window and locked it.

"Louise, no!" Kathryn allowed herself to shout, while inwardly marvelling at what a mean idiot her friend was. Louise stayed at the window, continuing to look down and laugh at Kathryn on the porch roof. That's when Kathryn saw The Man walking up behind Louise, raising the crowbar.

"Louise, look out! Behind you!" Kathryn screamed. Louise might not have been able to hear her, but the look of fear on her face must've made her realize something really was going on. The laughter ended, her face turned serious and curious and she turned around to see what

Kathryn was motioning toward behind her. Louise got turned around just in time to see the crowbar coming down toward her head. It hit just above her forehead. Louise slumped to the floor, unconscious, as a trickle of blood ran down her face.

Kathryn stared up at The Man, frozen in shock. She expected him to spot her and come after her, but he didn't. His full attention was on Louise's unconscious body. As The Man knelt down beside Louise's body and disappeared from Kathryn's sight, Kathryn had to make a decision. Reach up, bang on the window, take The Man's focus off of Louise and onto her, or just make a run for it.

Kathryn ran.

She went to the end of the porch roof and looked down at the ground ten feet below her. Dizziness washed over her and for a moment she felt like she was going to fall. She wasn't good with heights. She reached out, grabbed the side of the house to steady herself and looked up at the night sky. The dizziness quickly passed.

Reassured that she wasn't just going to fall off the roof, Kathryn began looking for the easiest way to get down. She didn't think she could just jump...She spotted the gutter drain running down the side of the house a couple feet from the end of the porch. If she could make herself jump over to the drain, she could hold on to it and slide down to The ground. She looked around for any other options. Seeing none, she stepped up to the very edge of the roof and took a deep breath.

She didn't allow herself to look at the ground again, focusing only on the gutter drain in front of her. She jumped. Kathryn hit the gutter drain, wrapping her hands around it. The sliding plan didn't work out, though, as the drain wasn't fastened to the house very well. The section Kathryn was on tore away from the house, uncoupling a couple feet above her. Kathryn and the gutter drain fell down into the bushes that ran along the side of the house.

Truly surprised to be unhurt after that, Kathryn tossed the gutter drain aside and rolled out of the bushes. She climbed to her feet, brushing herself off. She saw motion off to her side and turned to look through a window into the house. The stairs to the second floor of the house were visible through this window, and on the stairs were The Man and Louise.

Louise was still unconscious and The Man had his arms wrapped under and around her armpits, lifting her upper body as he dragged her down the stairs. Kathryn watched as The Man dragged Louise to the bottom of the stairs, turned and started dragging her through the living room, toward the front door. Kathryn walked along the side of the house, following him, keeping watch through windows.

The Man had gotten Louise just a few feet from the front door when light flooded into the house through the front windows. The Man looked up at the source of the light, and then quickly ducked out of view. Kathryn looked over through the same window The Man looked out to see that the light was coming from the headlights of Louise's Father's car, now parking in front of the garage, on the opposite side of the house from Kathryn.

"Thank God!" Kathryn exclaimed under her breath, hurrying toward the front of the house as Mr. and Mrs. Cairo got out of the car and began walking toward the front door. By the time Kathryn reached the front of the house, Mr. and Mrs. Cairo weren't too far from the front door.

"Stop!" Kathryn screamed, "Don't go in there!"

The scream startled Mr. and Mrs. Cairo and they stopped, looking over at Kathryn, spotting her and recognizing her. "Kathryn?" Mrs. Cairo asked, "What' you doing here?"

As Kathryn started toward them she felt a lump form in her throat. "You can't go in there," she choked, tears starting to run down her face,"What do you mean we can't go in?" Mr. Cairo asked at the same time as his wife asked, They both looked over at the house to see if they could get an idea of what had Kathryn so upset and they did. The front door burst open and The Man came out, crowbar raised high in one hand and his Glove raised.

Mr. Cairo was attacked first.

Before he could react to the sight of The Man rushing toward him, the crowbar was coming down on his head. He fell to the ground. Mr. and Mrs. Cairo were standing so close together that as soon as Mr. Fell, The Man was able to stick

His razors into the stomach of Mrs. Cario

Kathryn hurried back around the side of the house as Mrs. Cairo screamed in pain. Kathryn leaned back against the side of the house, looking up at the sky, praying silently that The Man hadn't heard Her yelling to the Cairos. She remained there, leaning against the house, as she heard the sounds of several more stabbings, Mrs. Cairo screaming, pleading for The Man to stop. Eventually, it all stopped.

After a few seconds of silence, Kathryn peeked around the edge of the house, ready to run, sure that the Man knew where she was and was coming for her now. Instead, she saw that The Man was walking back over to Mr. Cairo's unconscious body. Mrs. Cairo was dead, slumped against the side of the car.

She had sustained many stab wounds before death and there was blood all over her, the side of the car, and the patch of yard that she and The Man had crossed.

Kathryn felt sick.

The Man reached Mr. Cairo's fallen form and keeled down beside him. He grabbed Mr. Cairo's hair with one hand, lifting his head so he could put one of his blade's to his throat.

Kathryn turned away, vomiting. When she looked back around the edge of the house, The Man was standing straight again. He took a couple steps away from Mr. Cairo now-dead/dying body, took a look around the front

Yard, then reached up and pulled his FEDORA off. Kathryn gasped at the sight of The Man's face.

He was her DADDY. Kathryn got dizzy again as her world shattered.

Her body was numb, she couldn't hear anything, she was barely aware of what she was doing as she turned and ran off into the Bushes beside the house. She tripped, she stumbled into a muddy ditch, she cut herself on thorny vines, and broken twigs tore into the soft flesh Of the bottom of her feet, but she never stopped running until she got home.

Fred Krueger knew he had made a mistake. He had wanted to take Louise as one of his victims since the beginning. Hell, it was the frustration of not being able to that had spurred a couple of his attacks on others. But he couldn't do it. She lived too close and, above all, she was one of Kathryn's friends. But tonight he hadn't been able to help himself. And it had been a huge mistake. Of all the nights it was Kathryn was hanging around Louise's. He had seen Kathryn running away from the house and figured that she had probably seen everything. The jig was up. He didn't know how to handle this. There was no nice, acceptable way to tell your daughter sorry for attacking her Friend and killing her family. At least he hadn't killed Louise yet. He had taken her back to the special place he took HIS VICTIMS he wanted to keep for a while. She was safely hidden away there, tied up and secure. Her fate would depend on what happened when he got home.

When he pulled into his driveway, he was surprised that the police weren't already there, waiting for him.

Kathryn had come to a decision. She was still a little shaky, she still felt a little queasy, but she was a lot calmer than she had been. He was her Daddy. The most important person in her life.

If she had a nightmare it was dad she calls for and he would arrive in her room with the reassuring hug always treats her with respect and love. No matter what had happened, no matter what lies she'd told

She loves him.

She couldn't betray him and turn him in.

She couldn't imagine sending her Daddy to prison.

She didn't like what he did, but maybe she could get him to stop. She didn't think he'd ever hurt her... If he did continue to kill people, she didn't want to know about it. Keep it his secret like before, away from her.

Out of sight, out of mind.

Louise was horrible anyway.

**Kathryn prepared the coffee machine and switched it on. Her eyes were hanging. Despite her ragged state, her mind still raced. As she waited for the machine, she went upstairs, washed up, brushed her teeth and put on her night clothes. **

**Fred got of his car and took one last look around before entering his house quickly. He threw his keys on the coffee table and looked up the stairwell. He could hear water being splashed around. He didn't linger in the hallway long and retired to the living room.**

**A few minutes later, Kathryn returned downstairs, legged and weary. Heading back to the kitchen, she poured herself a coffee and held the sides of the cup tightly, taking in it's warmth. She shivered in her nightie with her feet bouncing off the lino, as she took a seat and sipped.**

**"SHIT!", she blurted as she burned her lip slightly.**

**'Wasn't expecting it to be that hot', she thought to herself. She got up to get a glass of water, but stopped in her tracks as she noticed the lamp in the sitting room was on.**

**Daddy was home! She froze momentarily. Now it was decision time.**

**'Do I confront him, or do I go to bed and try to forget what I saw?', she thought to herself.**

**It became instantly clear that the second option, was never going to happen. Taking a deep breath, she started to make strides towards the living room...**

**MASSIVE MASSIVE THANK YOU TO THE NEW AUTHOR LETME BE YOURJULIET **

**Without her this would still be on hiatus and I would have never have got my grove back and she has help me so much you wouldn't believe it she is someone to look out for love ya sissie xx She's is up there with Miss Darkness Takes Over!**

**THERE IS MORE TO COME!**


	2. The Talk

**THE TALK**

**THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN RE-WRITTEN AN NOT IN BOLD LIKE THE LAST ONE THE FLASHBACKS IS IN ITALICS **

**A MASSIVE MASSIVE MASSIVE THANK YOU TO THE BEST AUTHOR ALONG WITH DTO **_**Letme BeYourJuliet**_**WITHOUT HER THIS WOULD NOT HAVE BEEN POSSIBLE**

Kathryn put down her coffee and forgot about the burning sensation on her lip. She made her way towards the living room. Looking ahead, she saw the back of Father's head, as he sat in the sofa facing the fireplace. There was no fire, yet Fred sat facing and didn't look like he was going to move. Kathryn stood in the doorway and folded her arms.

'Dad', she said softly.

No response.

'Dad!', she said, a little louder.

Still nothing.

'Aren't you going to answer me?'

She still failed to receive an answer. She started to get impatient and her face showed it. She looked around the room and then back at Fred. All she saw was the golden hair that was well combed running onto his collar. She started to make balls with her feet as she stood there. The impatience now began to irritate her.

'DAD!', she shouted, her voice coming out louder than she had hoped.

'What?', came a muted monotone response. Fred's voice remained calm. It was as if the elevated tone of Kathryn's voice made no difference.

'Dad', said Kathryn, as her voice returned to normality. 'Where were you tonight?'

There was a pause.

Kathryn was about to say something before Fred cut in and finally answered, 'I was nowhere, baby'

Kathryn heard her father breathing heavily after she answered him. She was scared and unsure of what to say. She knew she had to pick her words carefully.

'Dad, I saw you tonight. I saw you do something. What did you do?'

Another long silence passed as Fred refused to say anything. The silence punctuated by Fred's heavy breathing and the sound of a ticking clock that stood proudly on the mantelpiece.

'Dad, please, tell me', started Kathryn as she took two more steps into the room. She edged closer to the back of Fred. He wasn't moving and all she heard was his heavy breathing. She finally got close enough to look over his shoulder. Fred's bare left hand came into Kathryn's field of vision. It lay on the armrest. Kathryn was about to scream, but quickly covered her mouth and inhaled. Fred's hand was had bloody marks on it. Kathryn backed away, shaking her head in disbelief, holding back the tears, as she felt a lump come in her throat.

Panicky footsteps followed, as Kathryn dashed into her bedroom into the safety of her bedroom.

'Oh God! Oh God!', she thought to herself. 'This is my daddy. This is my daddy. This is my daddy. He won't hurt me. He won't hurt me. He won't hurt me,' she repeated to herself, over and over again as she tried to calm herself down. She sat on her bed and hugged her knees, resting her head on them as thoughts flashed through her mind and electrified her brain. She couldn't bear to think that her daddy was capable of such crimes. Kathryn was tougher than that though. She refused to cry and instead held herself together. She rocked back and forth on her bed, as her mind tried to come to terms with what just transpired. Kathryn was a forward thinking girl. She didn't want to see her daddy go to prison. She couldn't let that happen.

Her train of thought was quickly interrupted by footsteps on the stairs.

'Oh my God', thought Kathryn. She quickly slid into her bed and pulled the eiderdown over head. She closed her eyes and tried to be as quiet as possible.

The footsteps stopped right outside Kathryn's door.

She closed her eyes tight, and braced herself for her father's arrival.

But he never came.

Instead, she heard the door across from hers open and close.

It was soon followed by the sound of running water. It then dawned on Kathryn, that her father was taking a shower.

Kathryn left out a sigh and propped herself up on the bed. 'There's no way I am going to get any sleep now.'

She switched on the lamp beside her and stared at the ceiling for a while. 'I am going to crazy if I keep thinking about this.'

She turned to her right and stretched her right hand down to the second drawer on her bedside locker. 'Perhaps a book will help me sleep.'

She reached in and took out an old copy of 'Alice's Adventures in Wonderland'. As she lifted the book towards her, something fell to the floor. 'My bookmark?', thought Kathryn.

She got out of bed and picked it up. It was a photograph. Kathryn took it up in her hand and sat on the edge of her bed as she examined it. It was a picture of Kathryn with her father. In the picture, Kathryn sat on her father's lap as he placed his hand around her shoulder. The picture looked as if it was taken at a funfair and had not aged well. The sides of the picture were corroded and the colour faded. All Kathryn had to do was close her eyes though, and it became clear as day...

(Flashback sequence)

_Springwood Fair_

_Kathryn was playing with the button on the top of her dungarees._

_'Uh, honey... Eyes over here', said a thin man with glasses, as he gestured in her direction._

_Kathryn raised her head and looked into her fathers eyes._

_'It's alright', smiled Fred. 'Just look in to the camera and smile. Nothing to it.'_

_Kathryn, slightly bemused, looked towards the camera and the thin man smiled back._

_'That's great. Big smiles now', he said, as a flash filled her eyesight. 'Ok, all done! That wasn't hard, now was it?', said the thin man as he approached Fred and Kathryn._

_'No sir', replied Kathryn, as she rubbed her eyes._

_'There we are, sir', said the man as he took his Polaroid from the camera and handed it to Fred. 'Have a great day now!', said the man as he wandered off to bother some other families._

_Fred held the picture in his fingers and waved it as he waited for the picture to develop. He smiled at his daughter before having a look at the picture._

_'Oooo, lemme see!', said Kathryn excitedly, with her hands in the air._

_Fred's smile grew bigger as he handed her the picture. Kathryn's eyes grew big as she gazed upon it._

_'Oh, daddy! It's wonderful!', she said happily. She looked back at the picture and noticed the carousel in the background. She began to tug at her father's sleeve. 'Daddy, the carousel... Please?' She looked up at him and made a sad face._

_'Now, how can I resist that?', he said, as he took her by the hand and started for the carousel._

_The carousel danced and weaved around on it's spindle creating a dazzling display of colour and light. It slowly came to a halt and a bunch of children groaned as their turn ended. Their shoes made clipping noises on the timber as they made their way to their parents._

_'Ooooh Daddy, I want to ride the white one!', said Kathryn, as they queued for a ticket._

_Fred laughed and reassured her that the white horse was hers. As they queued, a family behind them started making noise._

_'I am not going on the damn carousel. I am too old for that garbage!', came a whiny voice. 'Why can't I ride the CobraCopter?'_

_'Because the sign said you weren't tall enough', said a deep male voice angrily._

_'Toby! Don't use that tone of voice!', replied a female._

_'Well, I have to. It's the only way that little shit will learn anything.', replied Toby._

_'Will stop using that language in public? And keep your voice down!', said the woman._

_Fred turned around to see a woman in her mid thirties with her head turned downwards. She was obviously mortified of the attention that her husband had drawn to them. Beside her was an older unshaven man who looked like he didn't shower much. In front of them stood a red faced boy, who wore the expression of a miniature pit bull. He raised his bottom lip high. It looked like his face was in a constant state of defiance. Then the boy noticed, Kathryn staring at him._

_'Well, what are you looking at, ugly?', said the boy in the same whiny high pitched tone._

_'Umm, nothing', said Kathryn, as she squeezed her fathers hand._

_The squeeze was one of desperation. At least in Fred's mind, it was._

_'She's scared', thought Fred. He turned around and stared coldly at the boy._

_The stare lasted and lingered. The boys parents took no notice of Fred's stare as they were too busy arguing. The boy took two steps backwards and stood on his father's foot._

_'Damnit! Will you watch it? What the hell is wrong with you?', shouted Toby as he spun his son around and scolded him._

_Fred watched._

_'Next please', said a voice from over Fred's shoulder._

_'Daddy! That's us', said Kathryn, pulling on her father's hand._

_'What?', said Fred. He looked around as if he had been disturbed from a dream._

_'It's our turn, Daddy!', said Kathryn, pointing towards a man sitting in a ticket booth._

_'Oh yes!', said Fred, and he walked with Kathryn to the booth._

_Kathryn smiled as she waited for her father to pay. As she watched on, the red faced boy raced past her and onto the carousel. Fred took his change and raised his head, only to see the red faced boy on top of the white horse._

_'Come on, let's go already!', screamed the boy, as he kicked the metal sides of the horse._

_Fred watched him kick and scream at his daughter's horse. 'That's not your horse!', Fred thought to himself._

_He let go of Kathryn's hand and climbed on the timber of the carousel. The boy stopped kicking abruptly and shut his trap quickly._  
_Fred placed his hands on the boys shoulders and began to breathe heavily._

_He moved closer to the boys face and stared into his eyes._

_'That is not your horse!', said Fred in an ice cold tone._

_The boy shivered as Fred's blue eyes pierced him._

_Fred's grip on the boy's shoulders grew harder._

_'MOMMY!', screamed the boy._

_Fred's grip grew harder._

_The boy's mother heard the screams and finally noticed her boy missing._

_'Jack?', she called, looking around to see him. Jack's father looked in the direction of the carousel and began walking towards it._

_Kathryn saw Jack's father coming, and screamed, 'DADDY!'_

_Fred's eyes grew larger and spun his head in Kathryn's direction. He saw her eyes get watery. His lower lip dropped and released the boy. It was almost as if the call of his daughter was enough to break the rage. He left the boy on the horse and ran to his daughter and hugged her._

_'Oh sweetheart', he said as he embraced her tightly. Her sniffles stopped and she rubbed her cheeks off her fathers._

_'What the hell is going on here?', said Toby, as he arrived on the scene. He stopped when he saw Fred knelt down hugging his teary eyed daughter._

_Fred got to his feet slowly and faced Toby, who was looking sorry for himself._

_'I am sorry. He is a bit of a handful.', said Toby, as he laid eyes on Kathryn._

_'Now get down off that thing. If you can't behave, we will just go home!', shouted Toby at Jack, who still sat on top of the horse._

_'B-But, B..But...', stammered Jack._

_'No buts', demanded Toby, pointing at the ground._

_Jack slid down off the horse defeated. His father pulled at his hand and led him off the carousel._

_Fred's eyes never left the boy until he was safely out of sight._

_'Daddy', said Kathryn softly._

_'Princess', said Fred, as he got pulled back to reality._

_'I can't reach the horsey.'_

_'Oh yes, of course', he replied, and gently lifted Kathryn on board the horse. He stepped down on to the green again and waved at Kathryn as the carousel began. He took a look around and spotted that annoying family arguing._

_He kept a close eye on them, just to make sure that they kept their distance..._

_Flashback ended_

'WAAAH!', Kathryn shook back into reality as she felt a hand on her shoulder. She dropped the photograph and spun around quickly. Her eyes opened wide in fright.

'Relax, kitten. It's only me!', said Fred in a reassuring voice.

'Daddy!', choked Kathryn. 'What... what are you doing in here? In my room!'

'We didn't say 'Goodnight' to each other. I just came in here to say 'Goodnight'. What are you doing out of bed?'

'I-... I-... ummmm. I was looking for something to read.' Kathryn shook her head, as if she was trying to shake the question.

'Oh', said Fred unimpressed. 'What's that you're holding?' Fred pointed to the picture in Kathryn's hand.

'This? Ummm, it's a picture, Dad. Just a picture.', Kathryn was speaking quickly and in rushed tones. This made Fred curious.

'Mind if I take a look?', said Fred as he sat down on the bed beside his daughter.

Kathryn handed him the picture, staring at his hands as he took it.

Fred leaned his body forward towards the light. A smile crept across his face. 'I remember this.', he said sweetly. 'The Fair, I believe', he said and raised his eyebrows.

He kept the smile on his face and then looked at Kathryn. The smile was not returned. He knew why. He only saw fear in his daughters eyes. This isn't what he wanted. His smile slowly disappeared and he realised he had no choice. He had to tell her the truth. He knew her too well. She wouldn't let this die. And now, the only person that he felt an obligation to protect, was afraid of him. He exhaled deeply and placed the photograph against the lamp on the bedside locker. Kathryn watched him carefully.

He pursed his lips and turned towards his daughter, creating a bit of space between him and her on the bed.

'Kathryn...', he paused and looked at the ceiling, before turning to her again. 'Kathryn, you have probably had to deal with taunts about me for a long time now. I have done everything in my power to hide you from this. I promised myself I would never let it come out. I didn't want you to know.'

Kathryn stared and waited for him to continue.

'Kathryn... I am the one that they call 'The Springwood Slasher! What you heard on the radio seen on the tv in the papers for all these years is true. It's Me! I done those things. All of them'. There was steel to Fred's voice, but it wasn't one of ice. It was one of determination.

Kathryn shook her head and didn't want to believe it but there was no escaping it. All these years and it just fit. She put her face in her hands started to cry. Fred, even though he was a vicious killer who loves to torture his victims his biggest weakness was his daughter. He couldn't stand to see her cry and she always had that look that would have him twisted round her little finger.

He looked at his shivering daughter. Then he slowly reached out to give her a hug, but she grabbed the bedsheets tightly. Her lower lip quivered and Fred lowered his hands onto the bed.

Kathryn stared at his hands, looking at the cuts and bruises. This was her daddy. Her Dad, her family, her flesh and blood... Her father. Fred looked sad at his daughters rejection, but brightened as he felt the soft touch of her hand, rub her fingers over the cuts. Kathryn looked into her fathers eyes, as tears began to dry and stiffen on her cheek.

"Why do you it Dad?", she asked, her voice sounding worn.

"You mean why do I kill?"

Glumly, Kathryn replied "Yeah"

"Well, when I was born my mother didn't want me. So, she gave me to another family but the family wasn't very nice. I got hit a lot and got hurt. Then I went to school well you know about that member that day I explained to you why they call you Granddaughter of a hundred maniacs."

Kathryn slowly nodded, as she cast her mind back to that awkward conversation. Not that it seemed that awkward anymore. She sat herself up straightly. Her heart began to slow down. It felt like she was running a marathon earlier. But now she found herself aching for her Father "So you kill because everyone has hurt you, dad?"

A small grin crept across Fred's face.

"There's a little more to it than that, sweetheart. I don't kill for myself. I kill for you. Some men would claim to kill for their families without ever actually meaning it. It makes for something nice for them to say at dinner parties. But do you think they ever would have the guts to go through with it? To protect them from all evils? Even at the expense of their own sanity? I don't think they would. Baby, I don't want to burden you as the catalyst for my crimes, but it necessary for your protection. This way, nobody will hurt you like they did me. That's why tonight I had to take Louise out of your life she would've hurt you, princess, I just know it."

"Oh, daddy,' said Kathryn, and wept again.

Fred was couldn't bear to see it. 'Honey, stop. Why are you crying? Don't you understand the situation?'

Kathryn wiped her eyes clean. 'Dad, I just found out that the person I love more than anyone in this world is a killer. How do you expect me to react?'

'With pride', shot Fred, instantly.

'Pride?', asked Kathryn innocently.

'Yes, pride. Up until today, the person who you disliked more than any was this Louise? Correct?'

'Yes daddy', nodded Kathryn.

'And you would have liked to have been rid of her? Right?'

'Well yes, but-'

'No interruptions until I say so, sweetie. Can't you see? I have got rid of a problem for you. It may seem extreme, but you surely realise the enormous lengths I went to. Just for you. And think about this... How many other problems have disappeared from your life over the years? I bet it's a lot, right?'

Kathryn looked at him thoughtfully.

Fred continued, 'Right, and it takes someone special to keep it all secret from his nearest and dearest. I kept all of this from you because I knew you might overreact or not understand. Kitten, I would do anything to protect you. I may be The Springwood Slasher. I may be someone who terrifies people or scares them. But it's very easy to scare me. All they have to do is threaten to take your love away from me. That, princess, would scare the heart out of me. The thought of losing you has prevented me from telling you sooner.'

Kathryn's heart skipped a beat as she looked into her father's eyes. There was no doubting the heartfelt passion that he was coming from him. The tears welled up again in Kathryns eyes and she hugged him tightly. Fred was taken aback by the reaction, but once he got his bearings, he returned the hug and the two embraced lovingly.

As they peeled off one another, Kathryn knew she just had to ask,"What's going to happen to Louise? I mean where is she now?" Fred took Kathryn's chin, so she was looking at him right in the eyes.

"Louise is at the Power Plant. It's the place where I do my special work. You know what will happen if I let her go, Kitten. She'll tell and then we will be separated and never see each other again. You're a smart girl Kathryn you know what has to be done!"

Taking a long deep breath. Kathryn replied slowly, "I know, Daddy."

Fred kissed her cheek. "Good girl, now get some sleep. You will only be getting cold out here."

Kathryn nodded as Fred stood up and allowed her into the bed. Once inside, she snuggled down and her head rested on the pillow. Fred sat back down on the bed, and smiled at her. He began to rub his hand through her hair.

"Dad?"

"Yes"

"Can you please, just for me, after Louise, can you try and stop? Please, I don't want you to get caught Dad...You're all I have left... I don't want to lose you."

Fred sighed and reassured her, 'Okay princess for you I'll try and stop.'

Unfortunately, for Kathryn, this also meant lying to protect her...Good thing his fingers were crossed

_**LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK OF THE RE-WRITE AND GIVE CREDIT TO MY SISSIE **_

**Letme BeYourJuliet **

_**she is amazing and did so much to help me there will be more to come in the re-writes in the next chapters **_

_**xoxo Buffy Krueger**_


	3. The Last Time?

**THE LAST TIME?**

**Longer and Better**

Louise's breathing was heavy. She was covered in sweat and in complete darkness. Although she didn't suffer from claustrophobia, she imagined the feelings she was had right then were exactly that. She had long given up kicking. Occasionally, she tried moving her hands but they were bound tightly above her. The tape around her mouth was tight and the muffled groans that she made had just made her throat sore. She wished she knew where she was. All she knew is that wherever she was, it was narrow and it was hot. Then, she began to hear movement outside.

She could hear movement outside. Someone was close by. She heard a clicking noise and then a new wave of musty air hit her as the door of the locker flung open.

"Wakey, wakey!", a loud male voice yells at her!

Louise's eyes take a little to adjust to the light. They try to scan around her surroundings and her captor.

'It's... Kathryn's dad... What?... Why?', are the thoughts that rush around in her head.

Fred grinned as his prey finally came around, "Ah, a little uncomfortable? But I ain't totally heartless."

He leans over and rips the tape from her mouth. Louise's lips nearly get pulled from her face.

'Ugh! Wah!', she puts her tongue over lips as she tries to rid herself of the taste of the tape.

'It's all a part of the game we've been like games, don't you?'

Louise trembles, too terrified and confused to answer.

Fred takes his hand and pulls Louise out of the locker. The boiler room echoes loudly as Fred slams the door behind her.

"Here's the game, little slut hide and Seek'. Anywhere in this room is in-bounds. But if you try to leave, you're... disqualified. Okay?" Continued Fred as he untied her hands.

Louise rubbed her wrists as she was let go. She was too terrified to argue with this man. She quickly looked around the boiler room before asking, "What do I get if I win?"

"See those doors up there?'' Fred pointed in the direction of the main set of doors at the head of the catwalk. Louise registers.

"They're locked now, but if you can go stay away from me for thirty minutes, I'll let you through them. Kathryn is waiting outside."

'FUCK Kathryn! I want my parents!', shrieked Louise.

Fred's face went ashen and emotionless. Those words seemed to trigger something inside him. Fred lowered his head and said slowly... "Better get going, Louise. Your time's started."

Louise's expression goes pale and she starts to take a few steps backwards, as she realises the severity of the situation. Fred goes over to an ugly looking dark green linen bag that is covered in what appeared to Louise to be oil stains. Fred doesn't take his eyes off of Louise as he gets down on one knee to open the bag and reveal his weapon of choice. The shine of a metal bladed glove catches Louise's vision as he takes it out of the bag and lays it on the grate before him. he takes a few seconds to give it a final inspection before smiling and sliding his hand into the glove.

As he stands back up, he glares at Louise with a sinister smile,  
and violently flexes his glove in front of Louise.

Louise takes one look at the glove screams and runsaway

Fred steps out of the back room. Studies his surroundings: venting boilers, rattling catwalks. No sign of his prey.  
He HUMS A INNOCENT TUNE.

KRUEGER RESIDENCE

_'But I don't want to go among mad people,' said Alice._

'Oh, you can't help that,' said the cat. 'We're all mad here.'

Kathryn exhaled deeply, as she closed 'Alice's Adventures In Wonderland'.

'Hey, what's wrong?', asked Emillai Sue, Emily for short who was sitting in an armchair at a very awkward angle. Her back was leaning on the armrest, with her legs draped over the other. Emily was chewing gum, whilst flicking through the Krueger's television set. She finally found a channel showing, 'The Thing', and settled on it. Emily had been a regular visitor to the Krueger household over the years and was Kathryn's best friend. She lived alone with her grandmother. Her grandmother wasn't that elderly, but didn't seem to take any notice of Emily's frequent absences at the household. Emily had only moved to Springwood a few years previous. She found solace though and a good friend in Kathryn. Tonight, Kathryn had invited her over but she had been strangely subdued all evening.

'Oh, it's nothing', lied Kathryn as she noticed the picture of that day at the funfair was still inside her book. It took her by surprise to see the picture still there. It brought about thoughts of what her daddy is doing right now. He should have been home ages ago.

Emily looked away from the TV set and put her fingers through her red hair. She lowered her glasses onto her nose and saw Kathryn looking sadly at her book. 'You know, that is what your problem is... Too much studying. What is that shit anyway?'

Kathryn didn't answer.

'Kathryn?! Hello?', asked Emily mockingly.

Still no answer.

Emily let out a frustrated sigh, before shifting uncomfortably to get herself out of the armchair. She marched over to Kathryn and plonked herself down aggressively beside her. She made silly face right beside Kathryn's to emphasise her faux disgust. Still getting no reaction, Emily pulled the book from Kathryn's hand.

'Hey! Give it back!', said Kathryn as she sprung to life.

'No way!', teased Emily as she got up and held it above her head.

'Please Emily! Give it to me!' said Kathryn as she put up her hand trying to reach it.

'Oh, it MUST be good if you are trying to protect me from seeing something!', Emily was enjoying every second of this and pulled the book close to her chest as Kathryn tried to get a hand to it!

'Errrgh! Let go!'

'No way! You let go!'

Emily managed to get her back to Kathryn and shielded the book from her. Kathryn desperately tried to get her hands around Emily's waist and onto the book. Kathryn made one last ditch effort to get the book and struck it with her fist down to the floor. Emily quickly got down on all fours and surrounded the book, as Kathryn fell off behind her.

'Mine!', said Emily happily as she got to her knees holding the book. She looked behind and saw Kathryn down on the floor with her back propped up against the wall looking sad.

Emily took a few breaths before tossing her the book. 'I was only teasing you. Here, take the damn book. Don't take it so seriously.'

The book bounced off the floor in front of Kathryn. The book landed with its pages ruffling off the carpet floor, looking like an upturned airplane. 'Thanks', said Kathryn to herself. 'Way to ruin a book.'

Emily turned back around with her back to Kathryn. As she did so, she saw something on the carpet...

BOILER ROOM

'Oh God! Oh please Lord, help me!', are the only things going through Louise's mind as she tries to navigate her way through a complicated maze of boilers and steel girders. The darkness doesn't help at all. She struggles to remember to keep ducking her head as she goes from passage to passage. They all look the same to her. Nothing but steam and metal.

'LOUISE! LOUISE! Come out, come out, wherever you are!'

She shivers as she hears Fred's taunts. She can't see him but she knows he is getting closer. She takes a few steps back before experiencing a new sensation. Fresh air. There is fresh air somewhere. Louise puts her hand above her and tries to find out where it's coming from. She shakily continues to where the fresh air is coming. She pinpoints it in a narrow space between two boilers. She ducks down between them and looks up. She can't see anything above her. It's too dark, but it's her best hope so far. She tries to get a foothold of the boiler on her left and places her hand on the left one and tries to climb up between them in that narrow dark space.

Fred takes his time as he makes his way around the room. 'She's close... I know when they are close', he thinks to himself. He extends his right hand with the blades at full length, before scrawling them down on one of the boilers, like fingernails on a chalkboard. Except fingernails never produced sparks.

Louise grimaces in shock! She didn't think he was so close. She feels the vibrations on her hand as Fred scrawls the opposite side of the boiler she climbs! She holds her breath and freezes, trying not to even breathe. She holds her position until something falls on her face. It was a drop...

'A raindrop?', she thinks to herself. 'Or perhaps a drop of water from the boilers?'

She keeps still until another drop hits her... Followed by another... And another...

Finally, she is compelled to wipe the drops from her face. Those drops are not water. Those drops are RED! Those drops are BLOOD!

She starts to breathe heavily and panic! 'Oh no! Oh no! Please God no!' She can't help it as the tears mix with the blood down her cheek as she starts to cry.

'HAAAAAAA!' Freddy bursts into view and he gazes at her as she is frozen between the two boilers.

Her eyes grow wide as he smiles back at her. He stretches out his right hand and the blades shine off the light and Freddy redirects it into Louise's face.

She grimaces as she expects it all to end now but instead, Freddy puts his hand behind him, as if to point at something. Louise looks where he is pointing. His blades are in the direction of a piece of cable.

His eyes light up...  
He stretches back his hand and says,  
'Hey Louise! Say 'HI' to your mom from me!'  
And cuts the cable!

Louise screams as two dead bodies fall from up above her. She has no time to react. They strike her violently in the back and she is thrown to the steel floor from her foothold. Her face hits the steel floor, as the bodies of her parents flatten her underneath them.

Fred comes over and gets down on one knee beside her.

'Oh Louise, you always were a crushing disappointment to them.'

KRUEGER RESIDENCE

Kathryn looked over at her crumpled book. Picking it up, she turned it upside down and saw that a few pages had come loose.

'Oh, Emily! You ruined it!', she whined.

Emily was taking no notice as she knelt on the ground. She picked up the photograph of a rather handsome man and a little girl. It was a very young Kathryn with her dad.

A devious expression came over Emily's face. 'You know, some people would carry around a bookmark with their favorite band on it, like Michael Jackson or Cyndi Lauper. It seems a bit strange to carry around one of your dad!'

Kathryn panicked, 'Hey! Give that back!'

Emily's smile grew. 'Not a chance!' She got to her feet and scrambled over to the other side of the room, with Kathryn in quick pursuit!

'Give... it... BACK!', shouted Kathryn as she tried to jump onto Emily's back.

'Stop! You will ruin my shirt!', returned Emily as she tried to bend down, holding the picture close to her. 'Ouch!' She yelled as Kathryn poked her in the eye one half of her vision became obscured. But she could make out what looked like a car approaching the drive. 'Kathryn! It's your Father! He's home!' Yet, Kathryn continued to try and claw and grasp at Emily in vain.

'You're bluffing!', said Kathryn. Her thought was interrupted by her front door slamming hard.

Fred took no notice of the girls as he hung his coat and fedora on the coat stand in the hall. He threw his bag to the ground and slid it with his foot under the hall table. He stood in the darkness for a few moments, just enough time to see Kathryn sliding off of Emily's back...

_'Hello, . How do you do?', asked Emily innocently, as she re-adjusted her shirt._

_'I am very well, thank you', replied Fred silently, as he remained in the hall. A few moments passed..._

_'And you?'_

_'I am doing great, sir. Me and Kathryn were just playing... ummmm', said Emily, as she searched her mind for an excuse._

_'Hide and seek, perhaps?', interrupted Fred._

_'Yes!... Hide and seek', laughed Emily._

_Fred smiled and entered the room. The lamp lit up his distinctive features. The light hit the side of his face and cast shadows onto his pronounced brow. Emily smiled nervously and bit her lower lip._

_'Well, I had a great night, Emily. But now, I am really tired. I better get some sleep. I'll see you tomorrow, Emily. Show her out dad.' Kathryn motioned towards her father before pecking him on the cheek and heading upstairs._

_'Goodnight Princess', said Fred smiling, as his eyes followed her out of the room and up the staircase. He put his hands in his pockets and walked further into the room. 'So, did you have a nice evening?'_

_Emily nodded, 'Yes sir'._

_'Oh please, you know me better than that, Emily. After all these years? It's Fred. I think you are mature enough to handle it', said Fred, with a twinkle in his eye._

_'Yes, Fred', said Emily, quietly as Fred advanced closer._

_'And that's not the only thing that you are mature for...' Fred's hands left his pockets and in a swift motion, placed them behind Emily's ears and pulled her face towards him. He bent down his head and passionately embraced her._

_It was all so sudden for Emily. In all sensibility, she should have tried to resist, but this was the moment she had waited for. At first, her arms went up defensively, but as Fred's lips encased hers, she found herself accepting and giving in. Her arms went around Fred's back as her mouth tasted the intense pleasure. Her lips were firmly locked on his as Fred's arms left her neck and down her back. Emily felt herself being pushed backwards and they fell onto the couch._

BANG! 'Ouch!', yelped Emily, as she backed her heel against the couch. She was jerked back into reality from her daydream. She blinked her eyes a few times as she emerged from her trance-like state. Kathryn was staring at her and she looked ahead, only to see Fred's shadow in the hallway. He had never even entered the room.

'Are you alright?', asked Kathryn, with a puzzled look.

Emily blinked again. 'Huh?... Ummm... Yeah, I'm fine.'

Kathryn shook her head nonchalantly.

'I am just a little sleepy. That's all.'

'Well, it's late, Emily. Maybe, you should head on home before your Grandmother gets worried.', called Fred, from the hallway.

'Oh, yes sir! She does tend to worry. I'll be on my way.' She turned to Kathryn. 'So, I will see you tomorrow?'

'Uh, yeah, sure.', said Kathryn.

'Thanks for keeping my daughter company tonight', said Fred, as Emily passed by in the darkness on her way to the porch.

'You're most welcome, sir', replied Emily, stopping on the way to smile at Fred.

'Come on, Emily!', interrupted Kathryn. She just wanted Emily out now and tugged her arm to go to the front door with her.

Fred turned away and made sure the door was closed behind him before he grabbed his bag and heading for the basement.

On the other side of the door, a little argument had begun between Emily and Kathryn.

'What? What? What?', said a confused Emily. 'I was only being polite!'

'You were acting like a suck up!'

'It's called politeness.', said Emily, rolling her eyes. 'And what is with you anyways? I was only trying to have fun.'

Kathryn shrugged. 'I don't know. I just haven't been sleeping well lately.'

'Oh, well, if something was wrong, you could have just said.'

'It's nothing. I am fine', sighed Kathryn.

'Nothing sounds like something', said Emily, purposefully.

'It's nothing you could help with.', sulked Kathryn.

'Fine, then', Emily knew it had to be big. Kathryn was always ready to talk to her and was one of the most open people she could ever meet, but tonight, just felt different.

Emily held a concerned stare at her until Kathryn finally spoke. 'Look, I am really tired, Emily. I'll tell you everything later. I am just too tired now. You better get going. It's late.'

Emily looked around. 'Yeah, sure.'

'I'll see you tomorrow, Emily' said Kathryn as she disappeared inside the home.

Emily spun around and reached into her pocket and produced the picture of Fred and Kathryn from the funfair. 'Yeah, I certainly hope so.'

Kathryn closed the door after her and looked down. She could see a faint light coming from the basement. She got a shiver as she thought of her daddy's 'special work'. She stood there and then felt a yawn coming on. She trudged upstairs and headed straight to for her bedroom without washing or brushing her teeth. In her bedroom, she wasted no time in changing out of her clothes and into her night dress.

A few minutes passed and she was just about to fall fast asleep when she heard movement across the hall.

'Oh, daddy', she thought to herself as she heard water running in the shower. A few more minutes of silence passed. She propped herself over on her side, resting her head on her right hand, when she noticed the door of her bedroom open slowly.

She raised her head from the pillow. 'Daddy?', she quietly asks. Her face is confused and concerned. Maybe, even frightened.

Her fear turns to relief as Fred pokes his head around the door. 'Sorry for waking you, sweetheart. I was hoping you wouldn't hear me.'

'Come in, daddy. What's wrong?'

Fred stepped into the room. 'Nothing's wrong, kitten. You just left your book downstairs and I wanted to return it. You usually can't sleep without it.'

'Oh, OK. Just put it over there on the dresser, daddy.', said Kathryn, pointing it out to Fred. He walked over briskly, but as he went to put the book down, a few pages fell to the floor.

Fred gasped, 'Sorry, princess.' Fred was puzzled at how he managed to rip the book. He quickly got down to pick up the pages.

'It's OK, daddy. You didn't ruin it. Emily did.'

There was a slight silence and Fred paused before asking, 'Emily ripped your book?'

'Yes daddy, but it was an accident. She just wasn't being careful. That's all.'

Kathryn pretended not to notice how tightly he was holding the ruffled paper.

Fred swallowed hard and put the pages to one side. He made his way over to the bed and sat down on it next to Kathryn.

Kathryn rested her head on the pillow.

Fred took a deep breath, and looked at his daughter, before smiling. 'You know, this may surprise you, but I am a firm believer in fate. My fate is to protect you Kathryn. Do you understand?'

'Yes daddy', replied Kathryn softly.

Fred took some stray hair from Kathryn's forehead, before gently placing a kiss on it.

'Nothing will ever happen to you as long as I am here.'

'Promise, daddy?'

'I promise, Kathryn. I love you. Princess Don't forget that'

'I love you more, daddy.' The words coming from Kathryn were whispered as she fell asleep. Fred couldn't help but smile as he looked at his little girl as she slept.

His little girl. He knew that she was different and special. He had wanted to protect her from his 'special work', but it had finally caught up with him. He took another deep breath as he got up and left the room quietly. As he left, he began to ponder that maybe he should give up his special work. After all, now that she knows, it has become infinitely more dangerous for her. He quickly counter thought that nonsense with a different thought; Now that she knows she is in danger , then it's all the more reason for him to protect her!

Maybe he could try and stop for Kathryn. He doubt it but maybe. But maybe NOT

**DTO CHECK IT OUT ALSO MASSSSSSIIIIIIVVVVEEEEEE TTTTHHHHHHAAAAANNNNKKKKK YYYYYYOOOOUUUUU! TO LETME BE YOUR JULIET WITHOUT HER THIS WOULDN'T BE POSSIBLE AND MORE TO COME UNTIL THEN LOVE TO YOU ALL**

**XOXO **

**BUFFY KRUEGER**


	4. Life Goes On!

**Life Goes On?**

**LONGER AND BETTER**

It was the next morning.

Fred awoke first. He quickly showered, shaved and got his clothes on before heading downstairs.

Kathryn turned in her bed as she slowly opened her eyes. As she stretched her arms over her head, she could hear her father down in the kitchen making breakfast.

She looked at her alarm clock and wondered how could her father act this way. How could he pretend nothing happened?  
She wasn't stupid. She knew what her father was up to last night. She knew that there would be another empty desk in her in class today. She knew that there would an empty house a few blocks away. She also knew that somewhere, some media hack, was about to send the entire neighbourhood into mass hysteria with a headline that read:

**THE SPRINGWOOD SLASHER STRIKES AGAIN!"**

But then again, how many times has her father acted this way? Is this what a 'normal day' is to him? How many times has he 'acted' normally, when in fact, he had just murdered someone? How many conversations were real, and how many conversations were held under this 'facade' of a man trying to act normal, when everything was far from it?

All these thoughts swam viciously in her mind when suddenly, her father's voice broke her train of thought.

"Kathryn! Breakfast is ready!", he called from below.

"Uh, yeah... I'll be right there', replied Kathryn, hesitantly.

Fred made his way back in to the kitchen. Since Loretta 'departed', he had become something of a dab hand with the cooking.  
Then again, he wasn't a total novice. He had to learned to look after himself from a young age. No one made his meals. No one made sure he was up for school. Not he cared about that.

The minute his sweet beautiful, little princess was born he made a promise that she would never go through what he had to. She would always want for nothing and if anyone ever hurt her in any way it would be the last thing that they would ever do.

Turning off the stove, Fred heard the princess of the house plodding slowly down the stairs. Fred smiled a nervous smile, as he watched watched his little girl enter the kitchen. She was still in her nightwear and having a serious case of bed head. She pulled up a chair and sat at the table yawning away.

"Morning Daddy.", said Kathryn in an unsteady tone.

"Morning kitten! Sleep well?"

Kathryn shrugged her shoulders.

"Take that as a yes.'', he said, as he put his arms on his daughters shoulders and quickly pecked her on the cheek.

Kathryn smiled, as her father kissed her. 'He's my daddy!', she repeated to herself in her mind.

Fred turned his back and began turning the eggs.

Kathryn looked up and only saw a man making breakfast. She didn't see a murderer, She saw a father taking care of his only child.

'Daddy?'

'Yes, princess', said Fred, as stopped turning instantly, to hear her.

'Ummm, may I have a cup of coffee?'

'No, sweetie. You aren't old enough for coffee.'

Kathryn pouted and crossed her arms. "But Emily's grandmother lets her drink coffee."

**('THAT'S BECAUSE EMILY'S GRANDMOTHER IS A WHORE!')**

'That's because Emily's grandmother is a an old, ill woman. She doesn't know what is best for her.'

**('IF SHE KNEW WHAT WAS BEST FOR HER, SHE WOULD GET HER THE HELL AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER!')**

'And besides', said Fred as he brought a plate over to Kathryn, 'Father knows best?' He said, winking at her.

Kathryn smiled weakly at him, before taking a sip of her juice that Fred left out for her. Fred then presented her plate full of fried eggs and tomatoes. He sat across from her with his own breakfast.

Fred took the knife in his hand and tried to roll some bacon onto his fork.

(_'Ugh', Louise picked her head up from the grate. The weight on her back was crushing her ribcage and back.)_

Kathryn flicked through pages of the magazine, whilst taking occasional sips of her juice. Fred kept staring at his fork.

_('Errggh!', Louise gritted her teeth and tried to dig her elbows into the grate to try and crawl out of the predicament. She gave it every last drop of energy she had, desperately trying to get the weight off of her.)_

Kathryn glanced at the funny pages. Nothing remotely funny there, as usual. Fred's breathing grew heavier.

(Louise managed to get her fingers between the holes of the grated floor and tried to pull herself free.)

She didn't feel much like laughing anyway. She went to sip her juice again, but noticed the glass getting empty. She hadn't noticed her fathers lack of movement.

(_'AAAAAAGHHH!', shrieked Louise, as her fingers got trampled on by her gloved captor. She looked up into his eyes to see if she could find mercy. Blood was trailing down the side of her head. 'Please, please... I'm sorry', she cried. Fred caught her by the blouse.)_

Seeing her empty glass, she got up and went to the sink to rinse it clean. Fred didn't see her.

_(Fred sneered, 'I'm not',)_

The tap flowed it's clear water over the glass.

_(Louise had half a second to attempt a shriek, before Fred swiped his bladed glove across her throat. She gave one last cough as the flesh ripped and blood poured. Fred let go of her blouse and her head hit grate with a thud.)_

Kathryn grabbed a towel and started drying. She turned around and saw her father not moving.

_(Fred walked over and turned the body over)_

Kathryn took two steps towards her dad.

_(Fred gasped in horror! As he turned the body over, he saw KATHRYN'S face!)_

'Daddy?'

Fred Jerked up, as he emerged from his daydream.

The shock of her father's sudden jolt, caused Kathryn to drop the glass.

It smashed to pieces on the ground! Upon hearing the smash, Fred in a whiplash like motion, glanced at a frightened Kathryn.

Fred laid his eyes on his precious daughter. She was ok. It was all just a daydream!

Kathryn stood there, shaking as she held the towel. She felt the tears coming along.

Fred saw the tears well up in her eyes. He dropped his fork instantly, and sprang towards his little girl. He embraced her and hugged her as tight as he could, whilst rubbing her hair.

Kathryn, wept as she clutched her father.

'It's all alright, sweetheart. Daddy's here. Everything will be ok', said Fred, as he gently rocked her in a hugging motion...

Half an hour later, Fred was driving Kathryn to school in his car. The car ride was silent, but not in an uncomfortable way. They wouldn't admit it, but that moment this morning when they embraced, said more than words could ever say. But they had it out of their system now and both realised that whatever life threw in their way, they would face it together.

Fred pulled up near the sidewalk opposite the school and was ready to let his daughter off, when she turned to him and said, 'Dad, can you pull up a bit closer to the school... please?'

Fred looked puzzled, but didn't think twice and moved up a few yards closer to the gate. As he did so, he noticed his daughter peering out her window and ducking her head.

'Princess, is something wrong?'

'No', said Kathryn, shaking her head as she slouched in her seat.

'Then, why are you sitting like that? Sit up straight. You'll hurt your back.'

'No, I won't', said Kathryn, peeking out the window with her back to Fred.

She didn't realise that Fred could follow her gaze. She was staring at a thin, bald man in his fiftys.

Fred's eyes got smaller and more focused. Then he uttered one word. 'Relling?'

Kathryn turned quickly around. Her mouth was open and she looked slightly shocked.

She knew couldn't avoid the next question, so she just accepted it. She bowed her head and said, 'Yes'.

'What's he done to you?', asked Fred, not wasting any time.

'It's nothing, dad.', replied Kathryn, as she fiddled with the buttons on her denim blouse. She always done this when she was nervous.

Fred rolled his tongue in his cheek. 'It doesn't sound like nothing. Why did you lower your head just now? Don't deny it. I saw you.'

'I just don't like him, daddy. He's creepy and I don't know.' she said, continuing to play with the button.

'Kat... Jack Relling couldn't fight his way out of wet paper bag. He's harmless. The only reason he has this job as a school gardener is because he would probably pissed his pants if he had to work in a real garden centre!'

Kat tried to smile as her dad tried to make her laugh, but the smile wasn't coming.

Fred took her hand away from the buttons and placed his other hand under her chin gently. He tried to get her to look into his eyes.

'Please, tell me what's going on. I deserve to know if my baby's upset.'

Kathryn looked into her father's eyes and realised she had to tell the truth. He would find out, one way or another.

Fred took a deep breath, and tried to control the tone of his voice. "I promise I won't get angry. Tell me baby what Jack did?"

Kathryn sniffled and slowly began,"Well, the other day, Emily and I were having lunch outside near the flower beds. We were just sitting and talking. We didn't even know was about. It came as a great shock to me when he came over said, 'Hello.' I don't know where he came from or perhaps he had been eavesdropping on our conversation. Then, he came over and sat down right beside me! I froze there as he put his arm around me and told me how pretty I was. Then, he said something awful... He said ,'I bet your dad still likes to give you a bath."

Fred snapped "He what!"

Kathryn put her hand up. "Dad! You promised you wouldn't get angry."

Fred pulled her into his arms "I know your right princess I'm sorry."

Kathryn accepted the hug and dropped her hands. She snuggled closer to him, feeling so content as her father stroked her long hair down her back.

Fred's voice was much calmer now, "Did he say anything else?"

Kathryn nodded under her fathers chin. "Yeah, as Emily and I got up to leave, he whispered in my ear that if I ever wanted to have lunch or hang somewhere, he's got a secret cave that I'm more than welcome to use."

She paused and looked into her fathers eyes.

'He said that he wanted to play games with me.'

**('GAMES?')**

Fred swallowed hard, but he held his daughter even tighter. She looked down again and closed her eyes. She didn't see her father's eyes go cold.

**('GAMES?')** The word echoed in Fred's mind.

Fred loosened up as his daughter backed away. He looked at her and tried to smile.

'Princess, take no notice of Jack Relling. Hey it's al-right I know Jack he maybe a little over familiar at times but he's harmless.'

Kathryn smiled at her fathers response. "Yeah, you're right daddy. Thanks."

Fred reached into the back and handed her a pink rucksack. "Now, get going! You don't want to be late."

Kathryn gave her father a quick peck on the cheek before leaving the car.

Fred watched as his beautiful princess walked to the main entrance of Springwood High. His expression changed dramatically as he saw Jack Relling looking lustily as Kathryn made her way to the school entrance. Jack took off his gloves and stopped working as he watched every step that Kathryn took. He kept staring until Kathryn was inside the school. As soon as the door closed behind her, Jack licked his lips, put on his gloves and returned to his flowerbed.

Freddy's nostrils flared as his blood began to boil. He placed his hands on the steering wheel and tightened his grip on it. He breathed heavily but managed to control himself before he snapped the wheel.

A NEW JOB FOR A GARDENER AT SPRINGWOOD HIGHSCHOOL WOULD SOON BECOME AVAILABLE!

_**THANK YOU AGAIN LETME BE YOUR JULIET THANK YOU SISSIE FOR ALL YOUR HELP! XX PLEASE READ AND REVIEW MIGHT LIKE IF YOU DO**_


	5. He Likes Me!

**HE LIKES ME!**

**Bigger better longer**

_**Thank you again Letme be your Juiliet**_

Kathryn rushed past the creepy school gardener Mr Relling and was soon in the foyer of the school. The hallways of Springwood High were a hive of activity. Students bustled around the large open entrance as they got their books from their lockers and engaged in meaningless chit chat. The cheerleaders had marked their territory around the east locker room. The jocks rested against a pillar, checking out every girl who walked by before rating her. The greasers were busily exchanging cigarettes and money near the toilets. And the nerdy, bookish students were clutching tightly onto their books near the library. Next to the library, there was a small drinking fountain. No one ever used the dreadful thing. It had long since been broken and there was no point in the school replacing it. Now it only served as a meeting place and that's where Emilia Sue, or Emily for short, met every morning.

There was no doubting that Emily had good looks. She was the subject of many a teenage boys dream. She wasn't the most popular, but she never aimed to be anyways. The more popular girls were always blonde, had the all American smile and were cheerleaders. Emily never really stood a chance to be popular though. She was an outcast who arrived in the town later than everyone else. At first it seemed like every student had chosen their destined clique and Emily would get left behind. But then she met Kathryn and they had been firm friends ever since. Emily hated that clique with all her heart. But her style made her stand out. She dressed geeky, but she added her own unique touches to the clothes she wore.

Today, she dressed in a pink cardigan, a multicolored striped top and crop jeans. She complimented the look with white felt shoes, that had a flower design on them around the bow. She beckoned towards Kathryn.

Kathryn responded. Her brown wavy hair bounced as she hurried over towards Emily. Kathryn was more naturally stylish than Emily. Emily's choices could be a bit forced at times. Kathryn just threw on what seemed to work. She wore a denim blouse with it's sleeves tucked up and high denim trousers.

Both Emily and Kathryn were viewed amongst the popular girls as outcasts. Emily got shunned mainly because she came to Springwood late. Kathryn, because of who her father is. They also performed well in tests and were rarely in trouble. Emily and Kathryn could well have been the smartest the girls in their semester.

Emily fell in step with Kathryn as they made their way to their lockers.

They were halfway there when the predators approached. She could hear the high pitched hyena-esque laughter from a mile away. Kathryn knew immediately who lay ahead. It was Tiffany Diamond and a bunch of her desperate friends. Tiffany was the textbook all American dumb bitch cheerleader. A selfish, evil, conniving girl who used her looks and popularity to get herself almost everything she wanted. Many a high school girl was left in tears if Tiffany ever decided to make it that way. If one was unfortunate enough to enter the bad books of Tiffany Diamond, it's unlikely they would ever recover. Her friends were worse. They followed Tiffany's every move and treated her words like gospel. They never seemed to have an original thought of their own. They just wanted to be in with a chance of being best friends with that Queen Bee! They were nothing but a bunch of cheerleading, rumour mongers, spreaders of lies and makers of misery.

The Cheerleader Mafia; In this place, they were adored.

Kathryn and Emily watched Tiffany eye the crowd with a nasty little smile, as if she was a vulture hunting for prey. The rest of the mafia were also on the lookout as they followed Tiffany's eyes.

Kathryn hated her. As soon as she noticed the mafia looking out, she stopped short.

'And anyways, Bobby Jones always smells so bad. I can't believe I have to sit with him through another English class', laughed Emily.

Emily looked around and hadn't noticed that Kathryn had stopped moving.

'Hey, Kathryn!... What?... What's wrong?', asked Emily, as she looked behind her.

Kathryn's face went grimaced uncomfortably as she saw that Tiffany had found her new victim. Tiffany's eyes had focused on the unfortunate Kathryn and was now walking with purpose towards her, accompanied by her crew.

Emily didn't know anything until she felt someone tugging at her cardigan. She spun around and was greeted by a smug looking Tiffany!

Tiffany pursed her lips as she examined her prey. Emily's eyes nervously scanned the group as Kathryn watched on.

'Well, what do we have here then? A girl who is clearly doesn't want to get laid any time soon.', taunted Tiffany to the giggles of the mafia. 'Seriously, what the fuck are you wearing? I mean... I know you share a house with your grandmother and all, but that doesn't mean you have to share her clothes!'

The hyenas burst in to laughter. There were a few high fives thrown about as Tiffany's put down seemed to be a hit.

Emily took back her cardigan from Tiffany's grasp and looked at the ground. She wished it would just swallow her up as she felt that she was going to get firmly humiliated by the mafia.

Suddenly, Kathryn found her voice. "Well, we can't all shop at Skanks R Us like you do!."

There was a loud, 'OOOOOH', from the mafia.

Tiffany looked at Kathryn with disgust. She wasn't expecting HER to get involved.

'Woah, excuse me Krueger! I don't believe this is your fight.', retorted Tiffany.

'She's my friend. So, it IS my fight!'

Tiffany sighed, 'Oh ok. I always suspected you were a rug muncher anyway!'

'Well, at least I am not an airplane blonde like you!', said Kathryn cheekily.

'What does that mean?', said a confused Tiffany.

'It means that you are blonde on top, but have a black box!'

The mafia went silent. Then, there was a few giggles as Tiffany's jaw dropped. Emily's smile returned as Tiffany just froze there, having been humiliated in front of the mafia.

A crowd of other students were starting to gather. The Bell would ring any second now. Then the students would scatter.

Tiffany sneered, and tried to regain her composure tossing her long hair back. She knew she had to go low if she was going to get one back on the plucky Krueger. "No wonder your mom left having to deal with a little dweeb like you all the time."

Kathryn's smile disappeared. 'She didn't just say that, did she?', she thought to herself.

But Tiffany did say it and she continued. 'Where is your mother now anyways? Lost contact? Poor POOR poor, baby...'

Tiffany put up both her hands in a mock crying gesture. 'WAAAH! WAAH! Look at me... I am Kathryn Krueger. My momma left me because daddy spends all day with me and not her. WAH! WAH! WAH!'

Kathryn paled. She felt sick inside. Her fault? They were saying that her mom leaving was her fault?

Kathryn wanted to scream, but Tiffany wasn't giving up. The audience that had now gathered were adding everything that Tiffany craved; Attention!

Kathryn was going mad inside. She wanted to pick something up and throw it at her. But the taunts were too much

Trembling she wanted to launch herself at Tiffany and make her take it back!

Tiffany paused and looked expectantly and Kathryn. "Uh oh. Now we did it. She's crying."

Sure enough, Kathryn's shoulders started to go and with Tiffany's command the tears came. Kathryn hated the salty steaks racing down her cheeks, hated Tiffany and hated herself.

"So, how's your boyfriend?" Tiffany said, leaning in.

'Wh-... Wh-... What?', whimpered Kathryn, as she tried to fight the tears.

'Your boyfriend?... Or as he is known in your house... Daddy! And to everyone else, he is the bastard son of a hundred maniacs!', spat Tiffany, her voice sounding venomous.

"Y- You-', Tiffany tried to string a sentence together but it wasn't coming.

"Yeah, that's it... Your mom walked out because daddy dearest started to hit on YOU!''

Now, even the gathered crowd thought Tiffany had crossed the line. But she liked that. There was no low that Tiffany wouldn't stoop to.

Freddy and Kathryn the freaks on Elm Street."

"He's not-"

"Really? Oh my mistake. Dress like one act like one-"

"He doesn't" began Kathryn

"Maybe now you'll think twice before getting in the middle of stuff that doesn't involve you"

Kathryn couldn't take this.

"You're the freak", Kathryn said suddenly! "My father's worth ten of you. He's a decent and caring! That's stuff you wouldn't know anything about because boys are too busy treating you like the little shit that you are!'. You wouldn't know anything about that you stupid little bitch!"

Tiffany's face was suddenly close enough for her to smell the predators minty fresh breath and to see the black pools of emptiness that were her eyes

"Incest!" Tiffany breathed.

That did it.

The last thought that went through Kathryn's head – before punching Tiffany in the face – I'm going to kill this bitch

Tiffany reeled back a few steps. Her hand drifted to the spot just under her left eye, where tomorrow, there would be one hell of a bruise.

Kathryn slammed her fist into Tiffany's gut, then shoved her into the wall. She delivered a couple kidney shots, eliciting a sharp cry of pain.

Kathryn lashed with a kick, connecting with Tiffany's thigh. Tiffany crashed forward, falling atop Kathryn. Kathryn gripped a fistful of hair, tossing Tiffany aside. Kathryn quickly rolled over, straddling Tiffany She kept grip on Tiffany's hair and slammed Tiffany's head into the floor.

Kathryn clutched the first reasonably hard object she could grasp – an object that turned out to be a hair brush– and repeated slammed it into Tiffany's skull.

One might think when two people start fighting in a school, others might jump in to break it up. but nobody even appeared to think about stopping it.

Now teachers were rushing their way "What's going on here?" A stern face man said as he stormed forward pulling Kathryn off Tiffany.

Tiffany was quickly helped up by her Mafia nursing a scratched face and a bloody nose,

"I didn't do anything Mr Schneider she just attack me."

The rest of the cheerleader Mafia backed her up "It's true Mr Schneider.'

Kathryn shouted "You lying pack of Bitches!"

Mr Schneider "That's enough!"

Pointing to one of the cheerleaders. "You take Miss Diamond to the nurses office "And you!" Turning to Kathryn are coming with me to Principle Shayes office. You've got detention for a month."

Emily piping up "That's not fair Mr Schneider."

Glaring at Emily "You wanna join her?"

"No sir."

''Good then shut up and get to class."

Finally, the end of the day came. Kathryn had been the victim of a lot of staring throughout the day and in a bizarre way, she was looking forward to detention. It would give her a chance to be alone and not face people who wanted to ask her stupid questions about the fight. Despite never have been in much trouble before, Kathryn had given the 'beloved' Queen Bee Tiffany such a beat down that he received a stern warning from the principal. Mr Shaye told her she lucky she wasn't expelled.

The detention room was a long narrow room, with rows of tables running along it. It usually need a few teachers to patrol it, but it was a quiet afternoon and only one teacher sat at the top table. It was , a teacher who was hard of hearing, forgetful and should have retired years ago. He wore a tweed suit and glasses. He kept his head buried in a book at the top of the classroom. No one was quite sure if he was reading or if he was asleep.

Kathryn found an isolated desk and sat there on her own. She grabbed her bag and took out her chemistry book. She really just wanted to get this hour over with and go home.

Her concentration was short lived as she heard movement behind her. Someone had just aggressively slumped into their chair.

Kathryn looked around the room. The detention room was nearly empty. Why would they park their butt right there?

The person behind her started sighing loudly as they settled into their chair. Kathryn kept staring at her book, but couldn't concentrate as this person started fiddling around with their school bag, sniffling their nose and occasionally coughing.

Kathryn looked up to Heaven, exasperated.

"Uhhhh... Ahem!', the voice behind her coughed. 'Can I borrow a pen?'

Kathryn spun around in her chair, about to tell him off, when she saw who it was.

It was the ultimate high-school jock, James Perry.

James was tall, with short black hair and green eyes to get lost in. He was the guy that all the girls in Springwood High would sell their souls to go out with he was also Tiffany's ex.

Kathryn blushed bright red and loaned him her spare pen.

"So what you in here for?" James asked.

This was weird. Ordinarily, James the most popular and successful jock at school, would not give her the time of day.

Kathryn shrugged, 'I beat the hell out of someone.'

James was in shock! 'You? You beat the hell out of someone? Now I have heard everything!'

It occurred to Kathryn that James may not have heard about the fight, since he was playing an away game for the football team today.

'So, who did have a fight with?', he quizzed.

Kathryn smiled. 'Just some dumb bitch... No one special.' She smiled sweetly again.

'What about you? What are you here for?'

'Tardiness', grinned James. 'Three in a row!' James seemed oddly proud at his mini rebellion against time.

James looked around and saw snoring at the top of the room. He folded his arms on the table and leaned towards Kathryn. 'So, what are you reading there anyways?'

Kathryn looked bewildered.

_Oh my God! Is this really happening? Is James Perry actually trying to make conversation with me?_

'Umm... It's Chemistry.', said Kathryn, flustered.

'Chemistry... That sounds...',

Kathryn waited...

'Totally boring!', said James and they both laughed together.

'Yeah, I took biology myself. I need a science subject for college. I am not really good at it though.', sighed James.

'Well, actually, of the three sciences, biology is probably the easiest.', replied Kathryn.

'Really?'

'Yes... Really!', smiled Kathryn. 'In fact it's real easy if you learn just what you have to learn. There is no need to learn the book inside out.'

'Oh yeah?', replied James, as he sat back. 'And how do I do that?'

'Just learn from the worksheet that handed out. You do have that worksheet, right?'

James stared back blankly. 'I probably used it as a paper airplane to the back of Mr Kottos head!'

Kathryn reached into her bag and handed James her worksheet. 'It's this one, see?'

James took it and shook his head as he didn't recognise it.

'That worksheet tells you all the pages that need to be studied and breaks everything down in simple, easy to remember language.'

'Damn', said James. 'I really need this worksheet, then.'

'Well, you can't have mine', protested Kathryn.

'Ok... Ok', said James sadly.

He was about to hand the worksheet back to Kathryn when he spotted something out of the corner of his eye.

'Hey, I need to hang onto this for just one second...'

'What are you going to do?', asked Kathryn.

'I am going to get a photocopy of this', smiled James.

Kathryn looked down and could see the photocopier on the far end of the detention room, behind Mr Wilson.

Turning back to James, she said, 'You are going to get in trouble. You'll be caught for sure!'

'Oh, yeah? Just watch!' And before Kathryn could stop him, James had shot out of his seat and made his confidently towards the machine!  
_  
Oh my God! He's crazy!_

Kathryn could only watch as he passed , who was clearly asleep now. James waved up at Kathryn as he stood behind and made funny faces. Kathryn cupped her face as she tried to stop herself from laughing aloud.

When James had his fun, he went over and placed Kathryn's worksheet in the machine. Now, the moment of truth. Would this wake Mr Wilson as the machine copied the page?

James held his breath...  
And put his finger down...  
Pushing the button forward...  
The buzzed into life and James glanced over at . Mr Wilson He could only see the back of his head. The machine continued to buzz.

Then Mr Wilson started stirring...

_Oh my God! He's going to get caught!_

The machine buzzed a little more and a bead of sweat rolled down James' forehead...

Finally, it stopped...

James carefully and slowly took the sheet out...

Then Mr Wilson snored again.

_Thank God! He's still asleep._

James took the two worksheets in his hand and started to walk back to his desk, but not before clenching his fist and waving it at .

He got back to his desk and handed Kathryn her worksheet.

'You're crazy, do you know that?', smiled an impressed Kathryn.

James laughed, and leaned back in his chair, knocking Kathryn's pen to the ground.

Then Mr Wilson woke up. 'No talking!', he said, sleepily...

Soon afterwards, the bell rang to end detention. James had kept nudging and poking Kathryn throughout the hour. She responded by smiling and trying to nudge James back occasionally. Kathryn was slightly disappointed when detention did finally end. She found herself wanting to stay with James.

They walked out together and continued chatting as they made their way out of the building. Kathryn was about to say 'Goodbye', when suddenly, James offered her a ride in his Ford Mustang.

Kathryn's heart skipped a beat and she didn't need asking twice. "Sure beats walking! Thank you!"

James opened the door for her and Kathryn made herself comfortable in the plush suede seat. She had to pinch herself to make sure wasn't dreaming.

_WOWEEE! I am actually inside James Perry's car!_

James smiled at her as he switched on the ignition and the car made a deep roar into life. He slowly pulled away and Kathryn felt like she was in Wonderland. The car smelt brand new and was so clean. She was in awe of the whole experience, but she managed to keep the conversation flowing with James. She learned how James was in contention to be the new football captain and how his dad had kept pressuring to always try harder.

The car journey ended too early for Kathryn. She looked out the window as James pulled up outside 1428 Elm Street.  
Kathryn noticed her Dad's car wasn't in the driveway. Not wanting to be alone and enjoying James company, she decided to do something really brave or really stupid depending how it turned out.

"Erm, would you like to come in for a soda? It's my way of saying thank you for the ride."

James looked impressed. 'Now, how can I say no to a sweet offer like that?'

He quickly got out and opened the car door for Kathryn. She got out and smiled nervously before walking ahead of James and opening the front door.

'Come on in, make yourself at home', she smiled and giggled to herself.

_Here am I, Kathryn Krueger, with James Perry ALONE in my house! Does life get any more exciting than this?_

Kathryn threw her bag on the ground and motioned for James to take a seat in the living room. She headed for the kitchen and found a note from Dad, hung on the refrigerator, by a banana shaped fridge magnet.

(Working late again... Will get take-out for dinner... Love, dad.)

Kathryn grabbed two cream sodas and returned to the living room, handing one to James, before sitting down alongside him.

'Here you go', she said.

'Oh, thanks... This is great', replied James, as he shook his can happily.

'Sorry, we only had cream soda.', said Kathryn sadly.

'No, it's great. We always have cream sodas after football practice.' said James, as he opened his can to pop.

'Whoa!', he laughed as the pressurised can opened.

'We don't want to spill it, now do we?', he smiled.

Kathryn opened hers and the conversation continued for awhile. Kathryn noticed that James favorite topic was undoubtedly, football.

'So, what is the attraction to football anyway? I have never really quite grasped it. Where is the fun in throwing something around a field of play for an entire afternoon?'

James' jaw dropped. 'Where's the fun? Oh, Kathryn, you should ask where ISN'T the fun?'

He smiled and turned to Kathryn, rather animatedly.

'Have you ever pictured yourself on the field Kathryn? Being the one who makes that all important catch or scoring that winning touchdown?'

'Ummm... no', teased Kathryn.

'Aww, come on, you surely have!' James stood up over Kathryn. 'Just last week, I scored the biggest touchdown of my career. Joe Jordan, threw a forty yard pass in my direction. I sprinted as fast as I could, knocking guys who coming at me from the left and right...'

He began moving his arms to tell how he pushed these players out of his way...

'And then I caught the ball, ran with it...', he said, as he began to stomp the ground.

'Before placing right in the endzone... Just like... This!', he said as he stretched out his hand, to motion how he scored the touchdown. Unfortunately, he whilst he was doing this, he didn't see Kathryn's leg out and tripped over it...  
Towards Kathryn with his soda in hand...  
And spilled it over Kathryn's denim blouse!

'AHHH!', squealed Kathryn, as she felt the contents ruin her blouse.

James covered his mouth in shock, before uttering, 'Oh my God! I am so sorry!'

Kathryn put her hands up, 'It's ok... It's ok... It's totally alright!' She said calmly.

'Well, no. It's not alright. I just ruined your blouse. Here, let me help you.', said James, as he laid down his soda on the table.

'James, please... It's ok.', replied Kathryn, as she tried to brush it off.

She watched as James leaned in closer and put his hand on her blouse.

'James?'

'It's ok. I got this', he whispered, as he rubbed the front of her blouse with his sleeve. He rubbed slowly down her chest and across her breasts. When he finished, Kathryn's eyes caught his.

They shared a moment where they stared at each other. James slowly dropped his hands on either side of the couch that Kathryn was sitting on and moved in for a kiss. Kathryn couldn't escape as James' hands didn't make it possible. She didn't want to escape anyway. Her lips met his and they exchanged a tender kiss.

It wasn't long before they were in each other arms. Kathryn felt the blood pounding in her temples as James pressed his body tightly against hers. His tongue hungrily exploring inside of her mouth. He slid his hand underneath her shirt.

Kathryn groaned as she felt James get on top of her. She closed her eyes and passionately kissed James. She was in the middle of an embrace when suddenly she saw, there, standing over them with the scariest look that she has ever seen on his face, was her father!

Then Kathryn pulled away quickly to button up her shirt.

"Dad I can explain."

_**SISSIE THANK YOU AGAIN YOU ARE SIMPLEY THE BEST AND I WILL NEVER FORGET WHAT YOU DID **_

_**PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE UI LOVELY LOT**_

_**XOXO BUFFY KRUEGER**_


	6. Miss Jackie Relling

_**Miss Jackie Relling**_

**Bigger ,Better and Longer **

Loud dance music filled the sweaty, cramped, crowded club. A stray elbow hit Jackie across the back of the head as she sat at the bar.

'FUCK', cried Jackie, annoyed as she just managed to prevent herself from spilling her drink all over her expensive, yet tacky looking, red dress.

A bald skinhead turned around and stared a hole right through Jackie, as she turned around.

Seeing that the guy was a rotten looking piece of work, she put up her hands defensively and headed for the side exit. She didn't want to be seen. Her rather large heels trotted down a back alley. She held on to a rather awful looking mink wrap as she hurried through the streets. She was desperate not to be seen, for 'Jackie' didn't exist...

As 'Jackie' crossed the street, she hurried under a street lamp. For that brief second, it became apparent, that 'she' was not a 'she' at all. 'Jackie' was the hidden secret persona of Jack Relling, the school gardener. He hid his bald head and patchy skin under a cheap looking blonde wig and dolloped on make up. Although, Jack Relling had lived in Springwood all his life, he was sure that no one knew of his double life. He kept it secret and only brought her out under the cover of darkness. As 'Jackie', he could do things that Jack Relling could never do...

Jack was born in Springwood and his father left town just after he was born. It left him without any significant male presence in his formative years.

The only family and friend he had in his life was his mother, Mrs. Jacqueline Relling. Jack could never go anywhere without her.

Jacqueline used to tell him that she had a hard time giving birth to him apparently she was in labour for 36 hours then the nurse realised she hadn't taken her pantyhose off unfortunately for Jack that wasn't a joke that was true.

Jacqueline doted upon young Jack and would anything for him. However, that all changed when one afternoon, Jacqueline found her son rooting through her wardrobe and trying on her clothes. The impact hit with a thud and she never really recovered. She died shortly afterwards leaving Jack alone once again. Jack mourned his mother. when she died he refused to throw away her stuff. In fact, he made use of them. His 'Jackie' persona wore the same clothes his mother did and had her hair styled like that. On the outside, the only thing Jack had in his life was his flower beds at Springwood Highschool, but in reality, Jack Relling lived a double life.

If he didn't feel less of a man already, then there was the accident with one of his garden shears that pretty much cemented Jacks 'alternative lifestyle'. It was also the day Jack that a new friend... Jack Daniels.

'Jackie' reached into her purse to find the key to her shack. She took a quick glance around to see if anyone was coming, before running awkwardly in her huge heels, to her door.

As she trotted past the garden, she noticed out of the corner of her eye that all of her flower beds were upturned and trampled on. Her jaw dropped and she slowly walked over to her precious plants. One of the street lights cast its glow on them. Jackie saw her hair cast an unusual shadow over the plants. Suddenly, a second shadow came into view. With a confused look on her face, she turned around. Her head exploded with pain as a ceramic pot burst to pieces over her head. She slumped down next to plants. The impact of her fall, knocking her wig off, exposing her bald head to the world.

Jack awoke with a start. He was in what he liked to call his 'secret cave' inside his shack. A rope was around his neck his hands were tied behind his back. He moved his legs and just managed to save himself from falling. His heels almost slipped on the shiny lacquered surface of the chair that he was now standing upon.

'How the fuck did I get up here?', he thought to himself as he nearly cried.

His knees turned to rubber and he began to shake nervously. It was dark and cold. The only light came from a gas lamp that was on the table. He wasn't sure how he got there. He felt his head feel naked and felt nervous as he stood trying to retain his balance on the chair.

Jack's head was throbbing and even though he couldn't see it, he could feel dried blood on his head begin to crinkle every time he winced.

Despite his nervous and panicked state, Jack was able to discern a sound like someone breathing. The source of the sound was off to his left.

His eyes squinted to see until finally, the figure of Fred Krueger emerged into the faint light.

"Who are you?" Jack squeaked.

"Me, Jackie?." Fred replied coolly. "I'm the last person you are ever going to see alive."

Jack struggled trying to free himself without knocking the chair out from under him. 'What?... What are you talking about? Why are doing this? Let me down!'

Fred exhaled and made a disgusted face. 'See, now. I can't do that. After all, I was the one who tied you up there.'

'What do want from me? What did I ever do to you?" Let me down from here!', shouted Jack.

'That's it! Show some spirit!... From what I heard, you don't have the balls to show.', said Fred. 'And from the looks of it, I was right.'

'You shuttup! You don't know what you're talking about!'

Fred, starts to root through Jacks purse.

'Get away from there!'

Fred ignored him and continued to root through it until he found a picture. 'Well, what do we have here?'

'Leave that alone, you bastard!'

'Is this a picture of your mother? What a ugly whore.'

Jack looked down as he knees started to shake again.

'That's it. Let it all out.' Fred took a deep breath before tearing the picture in half. 'You know, I don't know what's more depressing. The sight of a man in drag or the sight of a man crying.' Fred walked up beside Jack, and let out an exasperated sigh.

'Oh, well', he said, brightly before walking on behind Jack. Jack couldn't see Fred. He only heard the sound of a metal can being dragged along the ground. This was followed a crash as the canister was toppled over. Then came a slow glug noise as what sounded like water fought to make it's escape from the canister. However, the smell confirmed Jacks fears. Fred had found Jacks gasoline can and was pouring it all over the ground.

"So, that's your plan? You are just going to kill me?"

''Who said anything about killing you?', said Fred, as he came back into Jack's line of sight.

For a moment Jack stared uncomprehendingly at Fred. 'Then, what the hell are you doing?'

Fred stopped pouring and stood up. "You like GAMES, don't you Jack?'

Jack trembled, with his mouth shivering, 'N-No...No!'

'Don't lie to me, Jack. I heard you love games. I heard you like to play these games with little girls, especially this little girl.' as he takes out a picture of his little princess to show to Jack

Well, now it's time to play one of my games!', shouted Fred. As he put his picture away. 'I call this game... Pick your Poison!... Right now, you are strapped to the ceiling, standing on chair with a rope around your neck. If you were to kick that chair, you would kill yourself. Now, look over at the table.'

Jack eyes looked at the table where he saw that Fred had positioned the gas lamp

'The lamp will ignite the gasoline, burning this place, and you, to the ground. So, you have a choice. You can either kick that chair away now and kill yourself now. Or you can wait for an agonising hour, piss yourself as you await the fire and the flames to do their job.'

Jack cleared his throat "M-M-Mr-"

"The name Krueger...Freddy Krueger." He tipped his hat at a roguish angle.

"W-Whoever you are." Jack continues. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I swear to God please let me go!"

"No," Fred said spitting on the floor. "Swear to me!"

Jack began to weep bitterly. Through the tears he managed to string together. 'Please... I'm sorry'

Ignoring Jackie Fred turned away and produced a his green bag, from under the table. Jack looked on as Fred took a few moments... before he spun around showing off his trademark glove. 'No one, and I mean NO ONE, plays games... with my little girl...And besides...', smirked Fred as he made his way towards Jack, moving his fingers tantalizingly, showing off the blades...  
'No one plays games... Like me!', uttered Fred, as he took the blade as he dragged it across the bald head of Jack!

'AHHHHHH!', Jack wailed as his flesh was torn open. The lacerations were deep enough to hurt him, but they wouldn't kill him, which is just what Freddy wanted.

Jack stood there as blood oozed from his forehead. Fred cut the rope that tied Jack Relling hands together. Jack watched as Fred walked calmly back to the bag. He was a crying mess, uttering gibberish, begging for Fred to stay and help him.. He packed his bag and took one last look at the pathetic, blubbering Jack, then smashed the gas lamp on the floor igniting the gaszoline before exiting. Fred listened satisfyingly to the screams but pretended not to hear them

Fred made his way out the allotment to his car and coolly drove away.

Soon, Fred's car was back outside his house with the take-out which he promise his little kitten he'd get take out for dinner. Now, all he had to do was think of how to explain why he took so long.  
That might prove to be the hardest thing I have had to do all night.

Now to think what to say why he took so long simple just say was along line. Technically he's not lying there was along line and he didn't kill anyone really did he.

Fred opened his front door and walked into the living room to see a punk on top of his little princess kissing and fondling her. Fred's nostrils began to flare his blood was boiling clenching his fists round the take-out bag.

Kathryn opened her eyes and saw her father! She gasped suddenly and pushed the boy off her before fastening the top button of her shirt.

'Dad! I can explain everything!'

_**Again what Death do you think Jackie choose and again massive thank you sissie More to come**_

THANK YOU AGAIN SISSIE Letme Be your Juliet add her to your favourites you nice people

_The person who left the review __A creepy gardener with a "secret cave?" It sounds a lot to me like that came from the new Nightmare movie...How do you do it Holmes lol_

_I would have said sounds like it came from that shite remake but that is my opinion _

_This chapter showed my major dislike for that thing I know people like it but I don't and never will just my opinion._

_Also don't like how in these FF's now they used the characters from the re-make and add things from the classics and the best(Freddy's Daughter ,Westin Hills et)says it all to me lol_

_**ROBERT ENGLUNG WILL ALWAYS BE TO ME FREDDY KRUEGER AND NOTHING WILL BEAT WES CRAVENS CLASSIC A NIGHTMARE ON ELM STREET.**_

_**LOVE TO YOU ALL**_


	7. Explanation!

EXPLANATION 

BIGGER AND BETTER EXPLANATION!

**(IS MY NEW CATCHPHRASE LOL** **Really am sorry if people were getting confused about Chapters 5 and 6. Chapter 5 and 6 Were to tell Fred and Kathryn's perpective of the day leading up to the end were you see Kathryn kissing James so I swapped them round. Which I now think does look better) Thank you again to Letme Be Your Juliet!**

**The bits in italics is Freddy's imagination**

Explanation!

"Dad I can explain." Kathryn's eyes had a look of panic in them as she glanced towards the hallway. Fred continued to bend and crinkle the take out bag, whilst James was the most hurried of them all as he clambered off of the couch and nervously dangled his arms in front of himself.

The only noise could that could be heard was Fred's heavy breathing. He locked his eyes on young James, as the teenager made a nervous smile.

Fred's teeth began to show, as the breathing grew louder. Kathryn quickly adjusted her blouse as best she could.

Fred looked as if steam was about to come out his ears. He was just about ready to explode, when Kathryn interrupted, 'DAD!'

'What?', said Fred, as he finally began to blink. The voice of Kathryn, seeming to be enough to bring him back from wherever he was.

'Dad, this isn't what it looks like!', said Kathryn.

'Then, what the hell is it?', barked Fred.

James unwisely put up his hand. 'Uh, I can explain that one, sir!'

'James, don't!', Kathryn tried to interrupt.

'Sir, what happened was, Kathryn here got herself in a little trouble at school and ended up in detention. I saw that she obviously hadn't a ride home, and it was late so I made sure she got back safely. It's a dangerous neighborhood. I just thought she would be safer with me', James smiled, as he thought he made a confident explanation of what happened.

Fred ignored his plea. '"Who the hell are you?"

James nervously extended his arm, ' Oh I'm sorry sir I'm James Perry. I'm Tim Perry's son.'

Fred just stared at James making no attempt to shake his hand

_Fred grabbed James hand, Fred brought his knee up to James elbow and a sickening crack James screaming Fred laughing!  
_  
Fred's still staring at James.

'... Get out!', Fred growled.

Kathryn stood back unable to speak, and couldn't bare to watch as James withdrew his hand.

The boy looked in Kathryn's direction, 'It's OK, Kathryn. I'll see you later.'

'The hell you will!... Out!', spat Fred.

"Dad" Kathryn whined

Looking at Kathryn. "I'll speak to you in a minute young lady."

Kathryn folding her arms in a sulk.

James rushing to the door. Fred threatening "Oh yeah I better not catch you with your filthy hands on my daughter again."

James in a fluster "Yes sir. Sorry sir. Bye Kathryn." James went red and took his hurt pride and headed out the door.

Kathryn looked at her dad. She didn't need to say anything. The look in her eyes could tell the whole story, which could be summed up in one word... Why?

She heard James' Mustang start in the driveway. As Fred turned away, Kathryn bolted for the front door.

He called, 'Kathryn!', as she brushed past him. Kathryn almost fell out the door, but it was too late. James' car was already out on the street and heading for home. Kathryn looked on as the lights faded into the distance. She stood on the front porch step until the car was out of sight.

Kathryn took a deep sigh and headed despairingly inside, leaving the front door wide open. She snatched the take out from Fred's hand and sulked towards the kitchen. Fred bit his lip and slammed the front door.

He entered the kitchen where he saw Kathryn already down at the table. She had her head down, deliberately avoiding eye contact with her father, as she rooted through the take-out bag. Fred put his hands in his pockets and stood at the doorway.

'Well, aren't you going to tell me what the hell all of that was about?'

Grabbing a Pepsi and still looking down, Kathryn replied, 'I'll explain later. Right now, I just want to eat.'

Fred came into the kitchen. "What's with the attitude?"

Kathryn's eyes didn't leave the bag. "I'm so mad at you"

Fred pointed at his chest. "You're mad at me?"

Kathryn finally looked at Fred, and began to get angry. 'Yeah, I am mad you and I have every right to be! You totally just humiliated me in front of James!'

Fred was astonished at this attack. "If anyone should be embarrassed, it should be me! Coming home finding my daughter acting like a tramp with some punk with half a brain. I thought you knew better than to act like a whore!'

(TRAMP! WHORE! Daddy just called me a tramp and a whore... Why?)

The words hit Kathryn like a tonne of bricks. She felt a lump in her throat and began to cry.

"Kitten, I'm sorry I didn't mean that." said Fred tenderly, as he reached out and clenched Kathryn's hand.

Kathryn pulled away from his grasp and stood up to leave the table. "Leave me alone."

Cold and evil as Fred Krueger is, he could never handle his daughter being upset with him. If it was anyone else, he couldn't give a flying fuck if they hated him.

'Kathryn, wait', pleaded Fred, but before he could continue, the doorbell rang.

(WHOEVER THAT IS, THEY CAN STAY THERE. I AM NOT ANSWERING THAT)

Kathryn placed one arm on her hip and stood impatiently in front of Fred.

'Kitten, what I was trying to say was', began Fred, before the doorbell rang again.

(DAMNIT! NO! NOT NOW!)

Fred took a deep breath and began again, 'Sweetheart, listen, I...' DING DONG! The doorbell went again.

(FUCK! WHAT DO THEY WANT?)

Fred swung around and headed for the door with a somewhat maniacal expression on his face. Kathryn threw her eyes to Heaven as Fred answered the door suddenly. The velocity at which he opened it was enough to startle the woman who was waiting on the other side.

Staring at her, Fred said in an unusual tone, 'Yes?'

The woman standing on the outside was an attractive Thirty something. She was tall with ginger hair and and looked much younger than what she was. She struck a formidable figure as she stood on the front doorstep of the Krueger residence wearing a puffy jacket and knee length skirt.

The woman seemed to have an aura of importance about her. This was complimented by her designer handbag and expensive looking and stylish spectacles.

'Hello, Mr. Krueger. My name's Paula Diamond. I am Tiffany Diamond's mother.', she said assertively.

Fred didn't need an introduction. He knew exactly who she was. Paula Diamond was the head of the PTA. He had seen her picture regularly in the local newspaper. She was an active community member who always wanted to be at the heart of everything. He got the impression that she was the type of woman to stuck her nose in too many places. Or as Freddy liked to put it, she was a pain in the ass.

'I understand that Kathryn is your daughter, right?', she continued.

Fred nodded.

'I would like to talk to you about an altercation that took place between your daughter and mine at Springwood High Today. May I come in?', said Paula, as she glanced over Fred's shoulder.

There was a uncomfortable silence.

Paula's hair blew in light breeze outside.

She started to fidget.

Fred stared at her before finally answering, '... No.'

'Well, why not?', asked a puzzled Paula.

'Because I'm busy. I haven't got time for your garbage.'

'Really, Mr. Krueger? Well I think you should care at what a little psychopath of a daughter you are raising

Fred was about to slam the door in Paula's face before he heard the word, 'Psychopath.'

Fred opened the door a little wider. His eyes shrunk as he looked intently at Paula. 'What did you just say?'

'I called your daughter a psychopath.', said Paula, smiling brazenly. 'It may surprise you to learn, that your little psycho of a daughter, went crazy today and attacked my little angel Tiffany in front of the entire school.'

"So what!" Fred remarked

Paula continued, 'So What! Well I think you should know, , that as head of the PTA, I am considering putting forward a proposition to have your daughter expelled from Springwood High!'

'What?'

'Well, we can't have nuts like her running wild in our schools. We have to protect our children! That daughter of yours left my Tiffany with broken nose and cuts all over her face!', said Paula angrily.

_Fred grabs hold of Paula's head and twist it right round._

'Well, if she is half the bitch that you are, she deserved it! Goodnight!', shouted Fred, before slamming the door in Paula's face.

'Oh!', shrieked Paula, as the door swung towards her. She was left almost kissing the door, as it came within an inch of hitting her.

She was left looking at the door with a shocked expression on her face. She quickly adjusted her jacket and composed herself, before sneering, 'You don't scare me, Krueger.' and walked away.

Fred turned around and returned to the kitchen. There was no sign of Kathryn. All that remained in the kitchen was a barely touched meal that was getting cold. Fred scratched the back of his head and sighed.

He returned to the hallway and began trundling up the stairs. He took a deep breath and knocked at Kathryn's door.

'Princess?'

'Go away!', came the muffled reply from inside.

'Please, sweetheart, won't you just talk to me?'

'NO!'

Fred peered inside and saw his daughter fully clothed, lying on the bed with her back to the door.

'Kathryn...'

'Dad, why can't you leave me alone?', said Kathryn, as she turned around to face him.

'Of course, sweetheart... But are you sure that you're not hungry?'

'No, I'm not hungry', lied Kathryn.

'Ok', nodded Fred, unconvinced. 'It's just, prize fighters should always eat well, you know.'

'Huh?', said a bemused Kathryn.

'I heard about what you did to Paula Diamond's daughter.'

Kathryn's her eyes a little puffy

'You disappointed in me?'

Fred shaking his head 'No no I'm not.'

Kathryn's eyes began to water again.

''I'm sorry, princess. For what I said Forgive me?'

Kathryn nodded her head held out her arms and burst into tears 'Oh Daddy!'

Fred rushed over and hugged her. 'It's ok, sweetheart. Don't cry. Daddy's here.'

Kathryn hugged her father tightly. She loved him dearly and the fact that they were even arguing hurt her. The tears were ones of happiness that the argument was over, and regret that there ever was one.

Fred held on, hugging his daughter and never wanting to let go. When Kathryn eventually did release, he smiled and asked, Kissing her forehead 'So, you're a southpaw?'

Kathryn couldn't help it burst out laughing. "Dad." she was glad to have the argument done with.

'Ok, sweetheart, I'll ask again. Are you sure your not hungry?', he said smiling.

'Daddy, I... am... starving!' said Kathryn, as she leaped out of bed happily and accompanied her father downstairs and into the kitchen.

Both Fred and Kathryn sat at the table and began eating the take-out.

Kathryn had wiped away those tears and was quickly explaining to her father why she attacked Tiffany. She also told him about how she met James and informed Fred about how he was the most popular boy in school. She discussed how at detention, James spoke to her for the first time ever and how he made her laugh.

It was soon time to clear down the table. Fred told Kathryn that it was ok, and that he would do it. Kathryn didn't argue and happily made her way into the living room to watch TV. Whilst Fred cleaned the plates, it gave him some time to think. His mind began to flash back to the moment he caught James with his hands all over Kathryn. He had calmed down since and began to get sad at the thought of his little girl growing up. She sure had come a long way in such a short time. His mind was cast back to some of the kids who he saw bully her over the years.

Thoughts were going through Fred's head why was the most popular guy in school suddenly taking an interest in his ray of sunshine. Don't get him wrong Kathryn is a striking beautiful girl. But Kathryn was like him in high-school. The popular kids would only give him the time of day to make this life a living hell he also remembered Denise Charlotte how she humiliated him. He didn't want Kathryn to go through that. Then again Kathryn was like him intelligent and smart in other things when it's comes to love and crushes not so much.

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the ringing of the telephone. He then heard the excited footsteps of Kathryn as she rushed to answer it.

"Hello!... Oh. hi James!."

Fred continued to tidy away as he half listened to the conversation Kathryn was having.

Kathryn eventually hung up and turn around to stare at her father, putting on the look that had him twisted round his little finger. "Daddy can I please go out with James tomorrow?." Fred had a frown on his face.

"Please daddy! He promised to stop by and apologise properly to you and that and he will bring me back by 10.30."

After a few seconds Fred couldn't say no to that face. "It'll cost ya." pointing to his cheek. Kathryn went over and kissed his cheek.

'Thank you daddy! You're the best!'

Fred looked her in the eye, "But I want to know where James is taking you and I want you back in this house by 10."

Kathryn made a mock pout. '10.15'

Fred relented. "Okay, 10.15, now off to bed."

"Can I use the phone in my room to call Emily to tell her I'm going out with James?" doing the look again.

Fred said, "Fine, but only for ten minutes, then you hang up and go to bed."

Kathryn beamed', "Okay, I love you daddy." And kissed him again.

Fred watching as his little girl skip happily upstairs.

Fred whispered "I love you too baby."

Well... I guess that's it. My baby girl is growing up. And she's officially got a date Fred couldn't help feeling that something was very wrong with this scenario why did the popular high-school jock ask Kathryn out?

_**THANK YOU AGAIN SISSIE THINK THIS MIGHT BE THE LAST REWRITE NOW I'M MOVING ON TO CHAPTER 12 AND BEYOND LOL!**_


	8. The Only Girl at 1428 Elm Street

**The Girl at 1428 Elm Street**

_I decided to repost this chapter wasn't entirely happy with it tweak out some of the mistakes_

Kathryn couldn't sleep a wink thinking about her date with James and what she was going to wear.

Then her father voice broke through her trail of thoughts

"Kathryn time to get up!"

"OK Dad!"

Jeez Kathryn thought why do we have to be up so early it's Saturday for crying out loud.

But being how her dad is being so lenient with letting her have a date she'd better not complain.

Quickly getting out of bed and heading for the bathroom thought it's best to get certain things out the way now. Wash hair and shave everywhere.

After finishing bathing. Use a towel wrapped round her body and a towel to tie round her hair. Kathryn went in her room trying to decide what outfit to wear. God knows what she was going to wear tonight.

Decided the safest option for now was just to put on a pair of jeans and t-shirt. Now that was decided Kathryn started to put on her underwear.

Where a small problem well not so much a small problem kind of two big ones seem like her boobs had grew a little bit overnight now none of her bras would fit.

Now she was going to have to ask her father to buy her some new bras. This was always awkward asking Dad for certain womanly things were never easy.

The day she became a woman was hard

_**Flashback**_

_**It was midnight.**_

_**A shrill cry pierced the night and sent Fred tumbling out of his bed**_

_**Picking himself up off the floor, rubbing his sleep-clouded eyes a few times before quickly racing to to Kathryn's room burst into Kathryn's room to find Kathryn sitting in bed, hugging her knees tightly, but her sobs had subsided to quiet sniffles. Other than that, there was nothing out of the ordinary. But still …**_

_**"Princess? What's happened?" Fred continued to gaze around the room, even as he walked over to comfort Kathryn.**_

_**Kathryn sighed and wiped at her eyes. "I'm OK, Daddy. Really. Just another nightmare. Sorry I woke you."**_

_**"Doesn't matter, kitten," Fred answered absently, Suddenly, he spotted a dark-ish spot on Kathryn's blanket.**_

_**"'FUCK! You're bleeding! What did you do, Kathryn?" Normally unfazed by the sight of blood, Fred had become uncharacteristically jumpy.**_

_**The use of her given name and her father's apparent panic made Kathryn frown. "I'm not bleeding…"**_

_**She trailed off as she saw the spot her father pointed at. "Oh."**_

_**"What' could you have possibly cut yourself on, baby?" Fred questioned, half to himself. He tore off a section of the already-ruined sheet, preparing to use it as a bandage.**_

_**Glancing up, he saw that Kathryn had a peculiar expression on her face. "Daddy, I don't think I have a cut…"**_

_**She was right. Her skin remained unmarked, and the blood spot had not gotten any larger.**_

_**"Then why you bleeding?" He asked, dreading the answer.**_

_**"Um, I think it's my thing," Kathryn explained unhelpfully.**_

_**Fred's brows knitted together in puzzlement. "What thing?"**_

_**"That thing."**_

_**"What thing, Princess?"**_

_**Kathryn bit her lip nervously. "That girl thing …"**_

_**"Oh., that thing …**_

_**"Well, I guess I'll leave you alone to do what you … um, normally do for this," Fred stuttered as he tried to rectify this extremely embarrassing situation. He hoped …**_

_**"But I've never had it before!" Kathryn wailed.**_

_**Shit. Hope died.**_

_**"Didn't your Teachers ever talk to you about …" Fred gestured helplessly, finding himself unable to say the word.**_

_**"Yeah, but I'm not sure what to do anyway, and it's not like there are any pads in the house 'cause …"**_

_**Kathryn looked ready to cry again, and Fred rubbed her back soothingly as he tried to find a course of action. "Princess, go to the bathroom and get cleaned up,We need to make a quick run to the store …"**_

_**Kathryn nodded tear-illy as she got up, and Fred escaped got dressed went downstairs as he searched for the car keys.**_

_**Kathryn had been decidedly adamant about not leaving the bathroom, and it had taken all of Fred's skill to convince her that she needed to help him at the supermarket.**_

_**She had finally left her comfort zone with a makeshift cloth pad for the bleeding, and the pair had driven to the store.**_

_**Fred now pushed his daughter around the 24-hour supermarket in a metal shopping cart, searching for the right aisle.**_

_**"'ERM princess," Fred began nervously, "Do you want something to celebrate, y'know, becoming' a … er, woman an' all …"**_

_**He trailed off and looked at her expectantly, and was surprised when Kathryn answered, "No, it's OK."**_

_**Fred could read the buried pain in her eyes. "Kitten …"**_

_**Kathryn rubbed at her eyes. "Daddy – really – I'm fine. No big deal."**_

_**Fred stopped the cart for a moment to stand next to his little princess. " 'I'm really proud of you for how you handled this.**_

_**He was suddenly engulfed with an impromptu lopsided– since Kathryn was still sitting in the cart – hug. "Love you.""Love you too daddy." Then: "Ooo, candy!"**_

_**Momentarily thrown by the abrupt change in subject, Fred glanced around confusedly. "Candy?"**_

_**Kathryn pulled back and pointed to a sales rack behind him. "Yup. I suddenly really, really want candy. Can we get a bag?" she asked with a slight pout.**_

_**Fred gave a small, wry grin. "Sure, princess," he said as he passed her a bag of candy. Kathryn immediately tore it open and began attacking the helpless mallow Mars.**_

_**With the touchy-feely-bonding-ness of the moment entirely shattered, the pair continued on their search and found what Fred could possibly classify as the most terrifying sight in his life.**_

_**He and Kathryn stood at the head of the longest line of merchandise, titled 'Feminine Hygiene Products.' Row after row of pads and tampons lined each side.**_

_**"It's fucking longer then 'Elm Street," the somewhat frightened Springwood Slasher mumbled.**_

_**"Holy shit!" Kathryn whispered through a mouthful of mallow Mars. For once, Fred didn't bother to call her on her swearing (although, as Kathryn had pointed out several times, it was quite hypocritical when he did, considering his own habits, but, any-ways …back to the current situation).**_

_**There were over-nights, medium, light, wings, contoured ones, thin ones, ones with extra absorbency, special ones with a strip of protection to keep…whatever (he didn't really want to think about it) in the middle! Even scented ones!**_

_**Why would they need a fuckin' scented one!**_

_**"'OK princess … which one do you want?" Fred asked uncertainly.**_

_**"How should I know!" The mallow Mars had made the already mood-swingy teen even more hyper, and she now bounced with nervous energy.**_

_**The two stared at the row for a good few minutes.**_

_**"Well … we could always get one of each …" Kathryn suggested slowly.**_

_**"That'll take us forever!"**_

_**"But I don't know which one's right!"**_

_**Another minute … "Fine."**_

_**Kathryn got out the cart began filling it.**_

_**Half an hour, later …**_

_**An entirely pissed off Fred and a weary Kathryn approached the checkout line as the pudgy teen glanced up in surprise. He eyed Fred and, the half-asleep Kathryn and what had to be the entire feminine hygiene aisle curiously, but recovered quickly.**_

_**"Good …er," the boy glanced at his watch, "morning, sir. How can I help you?"**_

_**"Ring us up," Fred said menacingly, slamming boxes onto the conveyor belt.**_

_**"Right."**_

_**After unloading the car, Fred left the boxes and boxes of pads scattered around the living room, deciding he was too exhausted to find a place to store them properly.**_

_**"Um, Daddy?" Kathryn asked.**_

_**Fred glanced at her, wonder what crisis he'd have to deal with next. "Yeah, Baby."**_

_**"I still don't know which one to use …"**_

_**Fuckin Hell.**_

_**Fred didn't even have the energy to get annoyed any-more. "Just' use the one that stops the bleeding', princess."**_

_**Kathryn must have noticed how off her father was because all she did was squeak a quiet "OK." and run upstairs to get cleaned up.**_

_**When she came back down a few minutes later, she found her father entirely asleep, sprawled on the couch. Smiling, she made sure the curtains were tightly closed, shifted a few limbs pulled the blanket that was over the couch over cover them both and curled up asleep next to him Fred subconsciously using his arm to pull her close to him hugging her protectively …**_

_**End Flashback**_

Coming down now in a baggy top and jeans. Kathryn slid into her chair, took a sip from the glass of orange juice her father put in front of her.

"Are you okay?"Her father asked concerned.

She nodded tiredly. "Yeah."

"You didn't have any nightmares did you?"

She thought about telling him the truth telling him that she hadn't been to sleep to excited about her date. But decided that she didn't want to upset him. "No."

"That's good." He put a bowl spoon and box of cereal in front of her Kathryn poured herself some cereal daises it with Sweet 'N' Low and added some milk. Her father left the kitchen and she found herself listening to the news on the radio.

_There was another flare-up in the Middle-east. Locally Springwood High-school gardener Jack Relling has been found dead police are not treating the death as suspicious._

Kathryn stopped chewing. The kitchen suddenly cold. She still, listening

_Also in local news police are searching the whereabouts of the Cario family of 2856 Elm Street. The\police are treating the disappearances as suspicious but say there is no connection between the Cairo's disappearance and The Springwood Slasher._

Kathryn breathing a sigh of relief then she looked up and saw her father standing in the door way. Her breath caught in her throat. She looked at her fathers face their eyes met. Words not needed to be spoken almost like they were telepathically link both thinking best to sweep it under the rug and forget about it. Kathryn wanting to believe that creepy gardeners death had nothing to do with her father besides it said so on the news.

Kathryn knew it was too much of a coincidence the day she tells her father about about what that skinny weedy baldy smelly squeaky speaking creepy gardener had said to her he's all of a sudden dead the same day.

So what she thought Miss Jackie Relling will never bother me again and as long it don't implicate my daddy who cares.

Wanting to get on to what needed to be done today Kathryn finally broke the silence

Daddy I really need a new bra and need a ride so I thought you could take me to Springwood Mall." Kathryn said hopefully. "My bra's are too small please"

Fred loved his daughter more than anything, but shopping was not fun.

"TS princess there's no way I'm wasting a Saturday at that mall!"

Kathryn gave him the puppy dog face Fred looking away trying not to let it get to him finally relented

"Fine, but I only do this because I don't want James getting an eyeful he already had a handful the other night"

Kathryn with a big smile thinking I won.

SPRINGWOOD MALL

They stop by the lingerie shop. Kathryn picking out the lingerie,

"Oh, this one is soooo cute!" Kathryn said extremely girly, Fred felt even more awkward than he already was

_"_Princess, please hurry up people are going to think I want to be here, and I really don't" He said in a hushed voice.

Kathryn picks out a lot of stuff. Fred takes his wallet out to get his credit card

"Thanks for staying with me in a lingerie store, daddy. " Kathryn says happily.

Kathryn eyes wistfully wandering over the collection of girly clothes that were modelled by the mannequins in THE ULTIMATE. Kathryn dropped her foot and the other followed. She was in.. Fred watched Kathryn entered the clothes store, hoping that it would be the last

HOURS LATER

Fred sighed. he had been shopping all day, with Kathryn who only came to the mall for what he thought was some bras now turned into a whole new wardrobe.

The devious little minx he thought wonder where she gets that from

They had spent the day at the mall, moving from store to store, Kathryn searching for an outfit for tonight, and he had had enough.

The Springwood Slashers arms ached from carrying around so many bags if his piggies could see him now. But there dead Fred had a silent laugh to himself.

Kathryn was going on her first date not with just anyone with James and she wanted to look good. She searched the rails, picking up as many dresses as her arms could carry and headed to the changing rooms, determined to find the perfect dress.

The first…no. The second…definitely not. The third…ew! And so it went on, dress after dress. By the time she reached the last dress, her spirits had fallen and she was thinking of giving up altogether. She zipped herself into the dress and tilted her head slightly as she contemplated how she looked. Kathryn smiled at the reflection. This might just be the one.

Fred sighed with frustration. She had to be finish by now. Kathryn emerged from her cubicle and found her father.

"Wow."

Kathryn. "Really?"

Fred nodded. "Your Beautiful," he breathed. he stood watching Kathryn as she considered her appearance in the mirror.

Kathryn was Exquisite and lustrous; she shined in the light. Rich in texture, she had a glossy appearance that created a sense of awe, but was innocently unaware of it. Fred thought. James had better damn well realise how lucky he is going out with the only girl at 1428 Elm Street

They headed out of the shop and once outside, they paused. Kathryn shuffled her feet

"Thanks. For buying me this stuff," Kathryn said, suddenly feeling shy.

Fred shrugged.

Fred watched as Kathryn went to the car. He would have to tell James himself how lucky he was.

Kathryn says brightly, "Thank you taking me shopping and let me Max out your credit cards, daddy!"

Fred smiles."I had fun." he lied

_Ding dong_!

James looked at his watch. Oh, yeah! Five minutes early! This was going to be great

The door suddenly opens and James looked up with a huge, hopefully realistic smile on his face. "Evening Mr. Krueger"

James smiling, standing nervously on the door step. Kathryn's father could be, well, a psychopath. James just hoped he couldn't smell fear. If looks could kill, James would have died on the spot.

"The living room is over here." Fred points behind himself and James gulped and nodded, trying not to piss his pants from sheer terror. Fred just continues to scowl.

He wished he were in his car again. At least it was safer there than in this interrogation room The Kruegers called a Living room. Fred was staring him down, and James,was gripping the armrests on the chair like a convict in the electric chair, swallowing and sweating

"Rh-rhm." He had to clear his throat to clear his wandering mind for fear that Mr. Krueger's darkening glare meant he could somehow read James mind. He doubted Mr Krueger would appreciate his less than holy thoughts about his precious daughter.

James attempted a grin through his nervousness, as if _that_ would place him in Mr Krueger 's good graces. Yeah right. James was a boy and boys have dicks. And hormones.

Almost _nothing_ could get James back in his good graces.

James did not enjoy the silence, but wasn't sure if he'd fare better with questions. Technically, he was waiting for Kathryn to Finnish getting ready_._

But he knew what this was what Mr Krueger probably told her to take her sweet little time (_"But don't spend _too _much time on your appearance. You know you really don't need that junk, sweetie, your beautiful….")_ to stall for time.

Time he can spend torturing Poor Little (_not_ little!) James.

_"_So…." Fred began. James swallowed and straightened up a bit. "I hear you'll be taking her to a movie."

Inwardly James was in a full panic.

"…What will you be watching?" he asked lightly. James wanted to die. He cleared his throat first.

"Uh-" he caught himself. He felt like he was in his first job interview, trying not to use "uh" and "um" too much.

"Well," he began again, "it's a… it's a romantic comedy." _'Nice,'_ he thought weakly.

Fred took distinct joy at watching James flinch slightly. Fred had on the evillest half-grin James had ever seen.

"Do you like the decorum?" Fred asked. James mind blanked out a bit at the random question and sudden change in tone, but when he viewed Fred's hand raise and span out in a motion to indicate the room, James took the invitation and looked around the parlour. His eyes stopped at a certain "wall ornament".(A moose head)

"Yes, I am _most_ proud of my sharp-shooting accomplishments." Fred said fluidly. James gulped visibly, and his perspiration became more prominent.

"How was your week?" Fred asked, and just as James opened his mouth and took in a breath to reply, he cut him off.

"That's very nice. I spent mine working in the yard. And you know, the funniest thing happened. One of my _shovels_ broke, so I went out to the store to replace it. I still have yet to _break it in_, and I'm just waiting for a chance to do so." Fred had on the evillest half-grin James had _ever_ seen.

Sharp shooting. A shovel. The threat was very clear. James didn't trust his voice, knowing it'd break, so he simply gave a firm nod.

"So… you're a virgin?" Oh shit, oh shit,James thought he did not just say that.

"Yes…?" James nodded just saying what Fred wanted to hear

"Good." James felt so relieved, That is, until Fred continues. "I'm sure you've been told that in today's day and age, sex without a 'barrier method' of some kind can kill you."

James nodded confused, almost suspiciously.

"Allow me to expand on this for you. When it comes to sex with my daughter, I am the barrier method. And I will kill you."

James blood drains from his face.

Fred leaning forward in his chair to get a better look at James.

"I assume you're a popular guy," he began, "and I'm sure many girls would like to date you."

Fred paused and leaned back in his chair. "I'd just like to say this: now that you are dating my daughter, you will date no one else but my daughter. You will not converse with another girl, you will not look at another girl, you will not get within a fifteen foot radius of another girl. The only time you will stop going out with my daughter is when she is done with you. Understand?"

James gulped for what seems like the two-hundredth time. "Yes sir."

"If you make her cry, I will make you cry."

"Mr Krueger—"

"Don't try to start a conversation, boy. I'll do the talking."

"Yes, sir." James voice, is now an octave higher.

"When do you expect to have my daughter safely back home?"

"Early, sir."

"Damn straight."

The silence stretched. And _stretched_. And stretched. James wondered if maybe he'd have to holes in his forehead from the force of Fred's burning glare on his face.

But then, (_wonderfully, amazingly, brilliantly_) the sound of footsteps rushing down the stairs sent heavenly joyous relief flowing inside his ears, flooding throughout his soul, and flowing out his sense. Kathryn was _finally_ ready, and he never appreciated her presence more than he did now. Truly, _surely_, Kathryn must've been his angel in disguise (a rather fetching disguise). It couldn't have been more clear.

James stood _immediately_ and rushed to her side. "Ready?" he asked impatiently.

"Hello to you too, James." Ever with her sarcastic charm. She rolled her eyes but smirked anyway, standing on her tiptoes to peck James cheek in way of greeting. James didn't fail to notice the twitch of Fred's eye.

Kathryn walked over to her father and gave him the same treatment.

"You look nice, Kathryn." She smiles at James Fred correcting him "She don't just look nice. My princess looks beautiful." Kathryn blushing "Dad"

James wrapped his arm around her waist,

Fred is staring at James. Angrily.

"If you can't keep your hands off of my daughter, I will remove them," he snaps.

"Daddy!" Kathryn exclaims, giggling.

The shock on James face doubled when she said that. Was he really kidding? James stealed a glance at Fred; it looks like he's going to have an aneurysm.

James somehow doubt that he's kidding.

"Bye, Dad!" giving her dad a quick peck on the lips and she was out the door with James hot on her heels. Knowing he'd regret it, James risked a look back and what he saw put the cold steel fist of fear clamping back over his heart. Fred, with a darker glare than what he sported before, mouthed the words _"New Shovel."_

_Fred asks himself How should I kill James if he breaks Kathryn;s heart?_

James down at his hands, he notice that there shaking like he has Parkinsons or something..

The squeal of tire on asphalt was the only sound heard in the entire neighbourhood exactly .

"Daddy didn't bother you _too_ much, did he?" Kathryn asked_._

James looked at her, one hand on the wheel, and promptly answered with all the conviction he had in his being

_"_Your father is the devil!"

_**So how should Fred kill James if he breaks Kathryn's heart?lol **_

_**Thanks again to the people who have left reviews and have added me to your faves Please let his know what you think and kudos again go out to my fave author Miss Darkness Takesover**_

_**xo B.K.**_


	9. Secrets, Bodys and Basements

_**Secrets, Bodies and Basements**_

_**Italics Fred's Flashback **_

It had been a bad day for Fred hopefully the last of a bad weekend but it showed every sign of getting worse.

After closing the door to Kathryn and her brain dead ass-hole of a date.

Fred was thinking what to do. Looking at today's Springwood Gazette. Glancing at the headlines.

Fred develop a sly smirk across his face

**"Of course!**" Fred spoke out loud

Fred folding the paper in half went to the refrigerator and grabbed a cold one. Then made his way down the basement stairs to his special room.

Unlocking the door he walked over to his bench there was a massive creaking noise under his feet.

Fred made a mental note to himself that he ought replace a few of the rotten wooden flooring in the near future.

Sitting at his stool near the bench Fred opened his can and took a long refreshing sip of his beer.

Looking around his special room Fred admiring his array of gloves and various other instruments.

That's the word he liked to use not weapons.

You can't make sweet music with weapons Fred thought.

Fred often wondered what instrument Kathryn would use if she ever decided to go into his special line of work. But seeing how against his daughter is about what he really does for a profession. Fred thought maybe not.

But in his heart he hope that as time went on and as Kathryn got older she would want to know more about what her father really does for a profession and would also like to learn.

Taking another long gulp of his beverage. Fred opened the draw to his bench took out his massive black scrap book and started to go through the pages of all his little piggies pictures that were stuck inside.

One made him stop and stare at it moment longer a picture of his wife Kathryn's mother Loretta.

But no one knows where Loretta really was apart from of course Fred.

Looking down at the wooded flooring. Fred started to reminisce about the last time he saw Loretta

_**Flashback **_

"_**Go inside, honey." Freddy said sweetly to his daughter. Young Kathryn skipped away.**_

"_**Fred, no. I won't tell."**_

"_**It's too late, Loretta." Fred whispered. **_

_**Fred began to drag his wife across the yard, then grabbed Loretta's throat. Strangling her, shaking her like a rag doll. All poor Loretta could do was struggle. "I told you not to go in there! You just couldn't listen could you?" **_

_**Loretta made a horrific gurgling noise Fred smiled in sick satisfaction when his wife went limp. Fred had succeeded in crushing Loretta's windpipe**_

**_Fred threw the limp body of his wife to the_ _ground as though she was nothing but a piece of __unwanted waste, wiping his face regaining his composure._**

_**Fred had to move fast "Come on, Few deep breaths, A few deep breaths."**_

_**Fred had to get on with things. Getting a firm grip of the body and lifted the weight and half-stood. The body of Loretta sagged.**_

_**Fred kept his head straight focused on the matter in hand. He told himself. **_

_**Fred reached the basement door. Taking one step at a time. Halfway down he balanced the size of the body against the damp brickwork.**_

_**In silence he laid the body gently down. It came to rest in a tangled heap, the arms and legs twisted, the head lolling back.**_

_**Shutting and locking the double basement doors to the back-garden. **_

_**Fred had a quick glance over his shoulder now and then Loretta's eyes open and glazing over.**_

_**Fred wanted to talk to somebody "Sorry babe," He laughed. "But you were in the way. And I'm The Springwood Slasher. I'm a menace to fucking society. Cause it's about time society got fucked."**_

_**That scraping noise pressing on his forehead. It was like voices, screaming at him. Begging for him. Begging for him to continue, to press on, to get things sorted.**_

_**Fred walked up the basement steps. To check the hall and stairs. It was getting darker outside. No sign of Kathryn.**_

_**Fred crept up the stairs and peeked into Kathryn's room and saw his little girl sprawled out on her bed fast asleep still with her little pink dress on and her red ribbons tied in her beautiful hair only thing that was missing was her shoes that were resting neatly at the side of of her bed.**_

_**Fred whispered "Kathryn,Kathryn."**_

_**His little girl didn't so much as stirred. Fred sastifyed that Kathryn was in deep slumber. Went to his and Loretta's master bedroom. **_

_**Well really it was just his master bedroom now. To be honest it was never Loretta's room only Fred's. It was only when he got married to Loretta that he had to share his bed and room with her **_

_**He thrusted all of Loretta's clothes and other possessions Loretta had accumulated over the years she had been on this earth and lived in his house into a suitcase **_

_**Back to the secret room and time to set things in motion. He couldn't hang about. Kathryn could be popping herself back into the basement wondering where her parents are.**_

_**In the secret room Fred worked as he had always worked. Shutting out external thoughts, concentrating on the matter in hand swift and efficient. **_

_**Fred stood in the middle of his secret room and started to unbutton his lime-green shirt and put on a pair of gloves. **_

_**Fred now bare-chested used a crowbar to rip up the floorboards in his secret room underneath them was soil. Fred crabbed his shovel and started to dig. **_

_**Decided that the hole was deep enough to contain any stench that might come off of Loretta's body. Fred climb out what would soon be Loretta's grave brushed himself down.**_

_**Fred set about moving the body. It was like they said people were heavy. The most difficult bit for any killer was getting rid of the body. Especially if you hadn't planned ahead.**_

_**But Fred was a meticulous planner. **_

_**Fred grabbed a roll of garbage bags in one hand. In the other he held a large roll of cello-tape and scissors.**_

_**Fred tore one of the garbage bags from the roll the carefully cut along each side with the pair of scissors turning the bag into one long strip of plastic.**_

_**Fred took another bag from the roll and repeated the process. Fred meticulously positioned the new plastic strip so that it slightly overlapped the second and the third wrapping it round and round the body until it looked like a black plastic mummy. Sealing it with cello-tape**_

_**Satisfied Fred started to dragged the body towards his special room. Just stopping where the hole was Fred gave the body a shove and watch it fall into the hole. Grabbing the suitcase and throwing it into the hole with the body.**_

_**Loretta's body was buried in under an hour. Fred patted the earth with the flat of his spade, smoothing it level, and shook the dirt from his hands. Loretta's body was not alone beneath the soil. **_

_**End flashback**_

Smiling Fred turn the page after browsing through some more clippings finally found some blank space and cut two head-lines out of today's Springwood Gazette

**SPRINGWOOD HIGH-SCHOOL GARDENER FOUND DEAD**

**CARIO FAMILY MISSING**

Stuck them with pride inside his scrapbook.

Fred then closed his book and placed it back in the draw of his bench. Finishing off the last of his beer Fred crushed the can with his hand and went upstairs to put it in the trash.

Fred entered the kitchen and put the crushed can in the trash noticing it was getting kind of full. Fred tied up the top edges of the garbage bag together in a knot took the bag out of the bin and went to take it outside.

Fred opened his red door trash bag in one hand walked outside to place it on the side-walk. When he saw something or someone slump near his white picket fence.

Fred walking cautiously to the figure, he stared at it "Who are you and what are you doing on my property?" He asked coldly. When no reply came, he nudged the figure with his boot. The prone, nearly naked figure, who was still slumped near the fence, fell to her side in a dead faint.

Fred jumped back and blinked. 'Why does this girl look so familiar?' he asked himself. Looking through the black eye, bruises and cuts he realized that it was Kathryn. "KATHRYN! Kathryn, what happened?" Fred immediately rushed forward to his little girl, trying to pull her into a sitting position. "Kathryn? Princess?" he said weakly, seeing that she was unconscious. "What did they do to you?" He asked quietly. Shaking his head, saw that chunks of Kathryn's hair was either cut or yanked out of her head. Fred stood, lifting Kathryn as though she weighed nothing at all, and strode away, back to their home.

_**Ta-Da Please let me know what y'all think and I already know my grammar and spelling leaves a lot to be desired so Nada don't please lol.**_

_**Uh Oh! What happened to Kathryn? What y'all think? Well y'all find out soon in the next chapter which should be up soon.**_

_**I would also like to thank people that have reviewed this story so far and have added it to faves. Also me to their fave author list. It's very much appreciated. But I also think why? lol But again thank you.**_

_**Also to all the people that review and added my story to their faves if you like this(Fred/Kat). You'll enjoy another author stories on this site even more her name is **__**Darkness Takes Over**_ _** Please check them out her spelling,grammar,stories a hell of alot better then mine and please leave her a lot of reviews cause she works really hard on her stories and she deserves it.**_

_**XOXO BUFFY KRUEGER**_


	10. The Date

**The Date**

**My Apologies to Miss Darkness Takes Over I decided to go back to what I originally had planned for Kathryn but also add a little bit more. It wasn't about the damage It was about the humiliation. I have added a bit more.**

_**Whatever Kathryn pictured as a first date she never would have pictured this**_

Cold hard pavement pressed into her cheek Kathryn began to crawl. Her shoes came off there was dirt in her clothes, her hair, her mouth.

Breathing heavily and trying to control the pounding in her head, she inhaled and exhaled; 'breathe. Keep breathing. Focus.' Out of the darkness behind her a figure stepped. A tall man all in black white with dirty blonde hair came striding forward

All Kathryn could hear was "Who are you and what are you doing on my property?"

Then darkness clouded her vision

**Earlier that evening**

_Kathryn's Diary:_

_Dad been letting me do stuff more and more…if I was strong enough to deal with my mom leaving and…I can take this. _

_On second thought, maybe I am not as excited as I could be. Or as excited as I wish I were. It's just at times like this I miss my mom…but maybe it will be good. Yes, it will be good to get out, "stretch my wings"._

_Well, I am going to meet James soon, so I better go get ready. Emily was so psyched when I told her! I went shopping today with my dad to get me something hot to wear tonight; I ended up with a strap green dress that has a touch of sequins that makes it glitter slightly but not to much . And stiletto heels, of course. Okay, now I am really excited. Write about how it went when I get home!_

Kathryn took one last look in the mirror, finally satisfied. She smiled at her reflection- her eyes were lined with black and shadowed in a sparkly green that matched her dress. Her skin was flawless, tinted a coral pink in all the right places. Her lips were perfect; just the ride coral shade to look sweet, but glossy and full to give her a very mature, slightly seductive look. Kathryn swept her silky, waist-length hair out of her way and left her room.

Walking down the stairs to catch her father's wearing a slightly impressed and taken aback look,

James _immediately_ rushed to Kathryn's side. "Ready?" he asked impatiently.

"Hello to you too, James." Standing on her tiptoes to peck James cheek

Kathryn walked over to her father and gave him the same treatment.

"You look nice, Kathryn."

Fred correcting James "She don't just look nice. My princess looks beautiful."

"Dad" That was exactly what Kathryn had been aiming for.

James wrapped his arm around Kathryn''s waist,

Fred is staring at James. Angrily.

"If you can't keep your hands off of my daughter, I will remove them," he snaps.

"Daddy!" Kathryn exclaims, giggling.

"I'll be back by 10.15 . I promise." Kathryn said calmly, trying to hide her excitement at being allowed out until 10.15 at night. Seeing the look of uncertainty on her father's face, Kathryn continued, "Really, I will be okay. I have money with me to use a pay phone if something goes wrong

"Okay. Have a good time." Fred gave in, smiling sheepishly. Kathryn gave him a quick hug and took her coat.

"Bye, Dad!" giving her dad a peck on the lips and she stepped into the night. with James hot on Kathryn's heels.

James opened the car door for Kathryn. What a gentleman Kathryn thought. James rushing round to the drivers side quickly but the keys in the ignition and the engine started and down Elm Street they went.

James flicked on the radio Kathryn sensing something or someone had upset James she had to ask

"Daddy didn't bother you _too_ much, did he?" Kathryn asked_._

James looked at her, one hand on the wheel, and promptly answered with all the conviction he had in his being

_"_Your father is the devil!"

"Right take me home! Kathryn snapped

"What?" James said shocked

"You really think I wanna go on a date with someone who calls the only person that matters in my life names? Think again."

James taking a deep breath"Ya right I'm sorry."

Kathryn shaking her head "I know my daddy can be a bit a brute. But it only cause he loves me and wants to protect me."

James nodding his head "Apologising again "I'm sorry."

Kathryn smiling "Apology accepted."

"So do you still want me to take you home?"

Kathryn smirked "Why it's not 10.15 yet"

James laughed "Listen you wanna get something get a bite before the movie we've got plenty of time?"

Kathryn nodded "OK"

James pulled outside The Crave Inn

Before Kathryn entered she looked through the windows to make sure Tiffany or any of her cronies weren't inside considering it was a Saturday night and everyone in school knew it's where the popular kids would hangout on a weekend.

Kathryn was pleasantly surprised that hardly anyone from school was in there.

James linked hands with Kathryn "You ok?"

Kathryn smiling "Yeah I'm fine."

The Crave Inn

Kathryn slid into a booth, sweeping her eyes over the menu as James slid in beside her. She frowned at him, "Kinda squishy sitting on the one side don't you think?" she remarked quietly.

"Nuh it's fine, you're tiny Kathryn." James said as eyes focused on the menu hanging behind the counter.

James smirked and turned to give her his full attention, "Hey, lots of girls would pay to get this close to me."

Kathryn raised an eyebrow "Well then they obviously have _no idea_ how much you stink." She said shifting closer to the window. An inch closer.

"Hey, I'll have you know this is a very _manly_ smell."

Kathryn shook her head and then finding it impossible to escape being pressed up against him decided to just go with it. "Whatever. Can you get me a Diet Soda and fries please?" she asked.

"Whatever _you_ say." He said getting up without warning towards the counter, leaving Kathryn to collect her balance and glare at his back.

Kathryn sighed and got out of the booth, "So what? You're _ditching_ me?" James asked indignantly.

"No." she said, "I'm going to the bathroom. You have a problem with that?" she asked looking at him expectantly.

Kathryn went to an empty stall. After relieving herself goes to a sink to wash her hands and dries off with some paper towels. Checking her make-up in the large bathroom mirror "I wish I was pretty she thought, looking at herself. I _am_ pretty she thought defiantly, looking at the wide-set dark eyes, the neat nose... James and her father had called her beautiful.

Well they were wrong weren't they? That was why she had to be so careful get the hair just right, the make-up perfect-anything to disguise her plainness. She pushed her hair back off her face. Her eyes were her best feature- that's what people said-and she wanted to make most of them.

She looked at herself in the mirror. I'm not ugly, she told herself. I'm not.

_Kathryn_ shocked to discover that James wasn't there. Convinced that that James had ditched her was relieved when she saw James using the pay phone.

Kathryn slides back into the booth.

James putting down the receiver came back, he set the fries in front of her and slid into the other side of the booth. Kathryn raised her eyebrows but kept her mouth shut. James started eating the fries.

Kathryn stared at him as she slowly ate some fries "Are you angry at me?"

He frowned, "_No_. I guess if you feel you can put up with me I should feel pretty lucky."

"Ugh…James,"No more freaking out on me, Okay?" they ate quietly for a moment.  
"I love it here." Kathryn took a long sip of her Diet soda. It tasted a little bit sweet but it was cold and felt good going down Nervously, her eyes darting around, she hoped upon hopes none of the cheerleader Mafia would pay a visit to the Crave Inn. They'd probably drag James away or convince him to leave on her own.

"Me too." James said, stirring his own diet soda round and round with a straw. They'd had their drinks,fries and been making small talk for ten minutes.

Soon they both finished their fries and sodas

"Well better get going if we wanna catch a movie"

Kathryn pushed some of her dark hair behind her ear to look up at him taking a deep breath and pushing herself out of the booth. The room tilted,swayed and she fell back into her seat.

"You ok?" James asked concerned

"Yeah I'm fine." Kathryn slurred

James smiling "Good lets go."

The minute Kathryn step outside she felt incredibly dizzy. James was piratically holding her up to their silent walk to the car. James opened up the passenger door Kathryn fell into her seat breathed heavily as she buckled up.

James opened the door and had gotten halfway into the car when she saw that he was still just standing there, his expression vacant. "James" she called, poking her head out of the door, looking up over the top of the car to where he was standing.

His hand reached for the door and opened it, his gaze unchanged as he got in and shut the door behind him.

The traffic was light - not unusual for the lateness of the hour. Kathryn's vision was getting blurry as James car went through the darkness. But it was darkness lit with street lights and businesses and homes.

Through the wind-shield Kathryn saw a large ornate church ahead it's stained glass windows gleaming in the night.

"James where are we going?" Kathryn slurred knowing that the movie theatre wasn't that far from the Crave Inn.

James not wanting to look her in the eye. "It's a surprise."

Kathryn was getting worried and a little bit scared but there wasn't anything she could do she finding it hard to keep her eyes open

Finally what seem like forever James car came to a stop Kathryn for what she could see they were in the Industrial part of Springwood. Then there was a structure which she recognised that she saw through the wind-shield that was above her

**The Water Tower**

"James What are we doing here?" Kathryn's voice getting more slurred

"I thought I'd take you somewhere different." James smirked

James got out the car beckoned for Kathryn to follow

"God my head hurts." Kathryn whispered

Knowing that something wasn't right here but couldn't think what else to do Kathryn slowly climb out the car trying to keep up with James who marched on ahead into a large derelict building

Almost tripping Kathryn made it to the door of the derelict building and entered into pitch black "James." Kathryn called out.

Then out of no where The door BANGS shut. and James reaches out, grabs Kathryn

Kathryn cries horribly like a person who knows something horrible going to happen James wraps his arms around her, holding her.

Kathryn could see flashes of light around her and could hear voices the lights were torches held by Tiffany and the rest of the cheerleader Mafia along with their jock boyfriends.

"Go up against me" Tiffany huffed and headed towards Kathryn.

Voices could be heard hurling abuse

**SQUEEZE HER TIGHTER MAKE HER PAY!**

**GONNA GET IT YOU BITCH!**

Tiffany like the ring master "**You really thought James would go for a ugly freak like you? Losers like you don't learn. How are we going to make the granddaughter of a hundred maniacs pay. LET'S CUT HER HAIR!"**

Kathryn struggling and crying** "No Nooo!"**

Still holding her James,bound her hands with twine, pulling it so tight it cut into Kathryn's flesh. Her wrists bleeding Kathryn whimpered as he got off her

**"Don't you struggle, you ugly bitch! Stop! Stop moving!"** When she didn't stop, James punched her hard in the face, smashing her nose and bruising her cheekbone. Kathryn screamed, crying, wanting someone to come help her. 'Why isn't anyone coming to help me? Where is her father?' she thought, remembering that her father was at home. Crying harder, she slowly stopped struggling.

One by one they came with scissors in their hand they pulled sections of Kathryn's hair hacking away at it cutting not caring that scissors also left gashes across her cheeks, nose, chin and forehead. Narrowly avoiding her eyes. Kathryn pleading with them to stop.

Her captors instead began to rip off her clothes. Grabbing her strap to her new dress, they pulled hard. Kathryn heard the sound of tearing fabric. Though she couldn't tell what they was saying, Kathryn could hear them muttering things. She closed her eyes hard and willed herself out of her body, wanting to be far away; at home with her father watching TV She cried harder still as her attackers tore apart her new dress. They did the same with her panties, and she felt hands sneak up on her thighs, forcing her legs to open

**"**Stop This Crap **"** Kathryn fumed in response to having her panties pulled down. Suddenly Kathryn felt something large pushed in her and she screamed.. Again she tried to struggle, to scream, getting only a vicious slap across the face. through her haze of pain she heard Tiffany say,

"Try to screw my boyfriend ugly freak."

**"NO BITCH, THIS IS THE ONLY THING THAT YOU WILL GET SCREWED BY"**

As they began to thrust again, harder this time. Shoved. Twisted.

Next they removed the object thinking this was the end of this humiliation Kathryn bubbled even more when a wooded paddle was swished in front of her face.

They suddenly turned Kathryn over so her butt was in full view. Kathryn had never been spanked certainly not on the bare bottom and most definitely swatted with a paddle. Tiffany held the wide short wooden paddle in both hands and swung it towards Kathryn's trembling butt wooden paddle connected landed with a "Thud"

Kathryn yelled out, twisted her deep pained butt as the sting continued to build for 30 second after the paddle had departed her butt.

Then everyone else went to work on the paddling of Kathryn's behind

Paddling her butt with such ferociousness that Kathryn started crying as she tried to absorb the pain of the paddle.

"You gave me a black eye,broke my nose tried to steal my boyfriend earns you a real ass blisterin."

"Crack" "SPLATT" "Whack"  
"SPLATT" "CRACKKK" as her bottom skin swelled and threatened to bleed

Kathryn blubbered and cried having trouble catching her breath.

Kathryn could feel the heat radiating from her throbbing dark red behind.

Suddenly Kathryn felt the object being pushed up her butt hole. Kathryn summoned the strength to cry out but could struggle no more she slowly began to give in Kathryn fell into unconsciousness and knew no more.

When Kathryn returned to consciousness it was still dark. One of her eyes was so badly beaten that it had swelled shut; painfully she opened her other eye and stared up at the treetops above her. 'Where am I? Why am I so cold?' The memory of what had happened came rolling back over her and Kathryn could feel her eyes begin to well up; the tears that rolled down her cheeks stung sharply, and Kathryn willed herself to stop crying.

Trying to sit up. She was still bound her clothes still torn. Kathryn swallowed hard and realized what had actually happened. 'I need to get out of here. Where do I go? What do I do? Daddy, where are you?' Kathryn could barely hold her tears in, and only by sheer determination was she able to get back onto her feet.

Blindly she began to walk forward; tripping over getting numerous cuts and scrapes. Eyes tearing up with pain, Kathryn stumbled on, slowly, laboriously, but determinedly.

Panting from exertion and from the intense pain in her body, Kathryn struggled forward still. Tripping over stubbing her toe, trying to regain the strength to walk forward.

Again Kathryn moved forward, barely having the strength to take steps. Collapsing, Kathryn fell to her knees. Breathing heavily and trying to control the pounding in her head, she inhaled and exhaled; 'breathe. Keep breathing. Focus.'

Cold hard pavement pressed into her cheek Kathryn began to crawl. Her shoes came off there was dirt in her clothes, her hair, her mouth.

Breathing heavily and trying to control the pounding in her head, she inhaled and exhaled; 'breathe. Keep breathing. Focus.' Out of the darkness behind her a figure stepped. A tall man all in black with dirty blonde hair came striding forward

All Kathryn could hear was "Who are you and what are you doing on my property?"

Then darkness clouded her vision

Seeing a prone, nearly naked figure on the ground, he decided to go see what was up. Walking cautiously to the figure, he stared at it.

"Who are you and what are you doing on my property?" He asked coldly. When no reply came, he nudged the figure with his boot. Kathryn, who had still been leaning over the fence, fell to her side in a dead faint.

Fred jumped back and blinked. 'Why does this girl look so familiar?' he asked himself. Looking through the black eye, bruises and cuts he realized that it was Kathryn. "KATHRYN! Kathryn, what happened?" Fred immediately rushed forward to the girl, trying to pull her into a sitting position. "Kathryn? Princess?" he said weakly, seeing that she was unconscious. "What did they do to you?" He asked quietly. He stood, lifting Kathryn as though she weighed nothing at all, and strode away, back to their home.

_**Now that wasn't very nice!**_

_**What ya think Fred's gonna do or what would you like Fred to do? **_

_**I think I'll leave the sticking something sharp inside to leave a lot more damage to a certain someone else not armatures lol**_

_**I'm only using the one and only Freddy in my opinion Robert Englund in all my story's**_

_**Again thanks to everyone that has review and added this to their faves please continue leaving reviews also do the same for Miss Darkness Takes Over she rocks!**_

_**Also For Sissie Letme Be Your Juliet**_

_**Xoxo B.K.**_


	11. Washing Away What Happened

**Washing away what happened**

_Bold Italics flashback_

When Kathryn came to, she found herself laid out on a couch. She moved a bit and discovered she was under a blanket. But where? Who had covered her? Kathryn thought hard about what had happened. She had been…violated. And she had tried to get home. She ended up near the water tower, and from there…where?

"Kathryn, princess you awake?" A deep voice asked softly, from somewhere around her head. 'I know that voice.' Kathryn thought.

"Dad?" she croaked out hoarsely, trying to sit up. Her body screamed in protest, every move provoking agony. Cracking her un-bruised eye open, Kathryn turned her head to look at her father who was kneeling next to the couch, watching her.

"Shhh, kitten, here, drink this," Fred helped her swallow a mouthful or two of water.

"Where am I?" Kathryn asked, her throat clearer. "You're on the couch, in our home on Elm Street, in Springwood. That cover everything?" his words were sarcastic but his voice was calm and soothing.

Kathryn swallowed. "What- what happened?" Fred looked sadly at her. "I was hoping you could tell me that. I found you outside, nearly naked and half-frozen. You look a real mess, baby," he said, sighing, brushing what was left of her hair out of her face.

Wincing, Kathryn sat up, clutching the blanket to her chest. "Nearly naked? You saw me nearly naked?" Blushing furiously Kathryn tried to curl up on the couch as she realized that her attackers had ripped off most of her clothes and she was only able to save herself a small piece of her dignity.

"Come off it, Princess. Now, tell me what happened," Fred spoke firmly but gently. Kathryn didn't reply. Fred sighed and sat next to Kathryn, who was still holding the blanket up around herself. Cautiously, Fred put his arm around her. She was a complete mess; her once long silky hair was tangled and knotted with most of it cut off. Her face was covered in cuts and bruises; her right eye swollen shut. Fred had had quite a time trying to cut off the twine on her wrists without cutting Kathryn. Her breasts had been scratched and cut as well, and though Fred had not looked so as not to embarrass her, he thought in his head that Kathryn might have been injured below her waist as well.

Kathryn leaned into the strong, cool feel of the muscular arm behind her shoulders. Swallowing hard, she began to explain. "We-We was going to the Crave Inn. To get a quick bite before the movie. After we left the Crave Inn I felt dizzy I think there was something in the soda it tasted weird." Inwardly, Fred seethed at this, but truly he couldn't blame Kathryn how was she to know. "We got in James car and he drove but it was taken longer then it should James said it was a surprise next thing I knew we were near the water tower. James got out the car when into this building. He told me to follow." Kathryn sniffed "So I did when I went inside it was pitch black then I heard the door slam. Then James came out of nowhere…he grabbed me, Then there was lights and voices Tiffany and her friends they…they-they-tied my-my h-hands…" Kathryn started to choke up, tears rolling down her face and stinging her wounds. Fred's cold heart melted for his little girl. Pulling her toward him, she pressed her face into his chest and cried. Her tears warmed his skin, and for a moment he felt like crying with her, sobbing for her pain.

"They beat me,cut my hair and ripped my new dress hit my behind with a paddle." Kathryn sobbed Fred stroking her back "Did they do anything else baby?" Sniffing Kathryn nodded "They pulled down my underwear and they stuck something inside me down there." Kathryn pointing at her crotch and then her behind.

"Did they do anything else?" Kathryn nodded not wanting to remember but she could.

**Earlier that evening**

_**After they were done and Kathryn had passed out Tiffany ordered James to take Kathryn home. James dragged Kathryn back to the car and tossed her on the back seat. Kathryn was semi-conscious feeling the engine of the car vibrating. Then the vibration stopped **_

**_Then like what felt like a second James straddled her . James put all his weight on top of her __"Watch me! Look at me,you ugly bitch!"__ James spat at her ferociously, grabbing her face and forcing her to look at him. __"You want it, don't you?"__ He growled, his face just an inch from hers. Kathryn could smell his rank breath hanging in that small space between them, his hand on her jaw _**

_**She shook her head violently, and struggled **_

_**Pain exploded along her jaw. **_

_**A crushing tightness around her waist and then pain so much pain and with the humiliation, the sheer terror of penetration he reached down to her and took hold of her and filled her up. Her body. Her head. Filled her with terror and with himself again**_

_**and again**_

_**and again**_

_**She lay on the back-seat. She coughed. Spat him out of her mouth. She drew her knees up to her chest. She coughed again. Hugged herself. It hurt. Oh dear God it hurt, she hurt. Her eyes were tightly closed, the muscles of her lids and cheeks aching. She opened her eye. He was pulling up his pants. She closed her eye again. Waiting for another punch, a kick waited. waited **_

_**Feeling the engine of the car started again Kathryn kept her eye shut.**_

_**The car juddered to a stop, the door flew open and Kathryn tumbled out into the night. Her foot caught on the seat belt strap and she fell. Cold hard pavement pressed into her cheek Kathryn began to crawl. Her shoes came off. There was dirt in her clothes, her hair, her mouth. **_

**Flashback ended**

"Dad…he…he…he raped me." Somehow, finally saying this out loud made the seriousness of it real to Kathryn. She sobbed, her entire body shaking as tears soaked Fred's shirt. He embraced her, crying with her but not letting her see. Whispering sweet comforting words into her hair, he rocked Kathryn gently, small tears falling into her hair as he promised help and protection.

Kathryn cried until she couldn't cry any more. With that, she fell asleep in Fred's arms, her head resting in the space between his shoulder and neck. Fred could hear her breathing deepen, signalling her slumber. Fred sighed, inhaling deeply although unnecessarily, and sat, still rocking Kathryn gently.

**UPSTAIRS**

Fred walked into the bathroom with Kathryn and grabbed a towel from one of the posts.

He put the plug in and turned the taps to let fresh, almost hot, water fill the tub. He rolled a towel and placed it on the ledge.

Fred slowly but gently took Kathryn's what was left of her green dress off, he saw the new black lace bra that covered her ample sized chest which were also covered in bruises and scratches, Kathryn, laying her head on her father's strong shoulder, wrapping a slim arm around Fred's neck.

Fred, in turn, tilted his head and pressed a soft kiss to Kathryn's forehead.

Fred , bending down he picked her up and placed her in the bath. Kathryn turned her head, not opening her eyes. "Shhhh, it's just me. Relax." Fred urged her, thankful he hadn't woken her completely.

Kathryn slowly sank into the warm water Kathryn sleepily moving this way and that when asked.

Kathryn leaning her head slightly back she waited for her father to wash her hair, lifting the jug Fred filled it with water and poured it over what was left of her hair, watching as some of the water ran down her front causing her bra to become wet, after a few rinses he put some of her coconut shampoo on her hair and massaged the scalp, hearing Kathryn sighed under his touch made Fred smile, rinsing off the shampoo he used the conditioner after rinsing the conditioner out he went to grab the towel and dry his hands.

Fred then, nervously started taking the fabric in his hands he gently unclipped the bra and pulled the straps down over her shoulders, the distance between them was minimal Fred applied soap to the sponge and rubbed in over Kathryn's back travelling up and down her spine up to her shoulders, "Try and lift your arms" he asked, Kathryn nodded and she lifted.

Fred started to wash down her sides Fred moved lower and moved the sponge over her bruised butt, Kathryn facing the other way Fred wiping the soapy sponge gently over her butt and the top of her legs he moved lover down past her knees and down to her feet, once he was satisfied he stopped.

Fred leaned over the rim of the tub to press a kiss to Kathryn's lips. He swirled the water, rinsing her and when it felt it was getting to cool for comfort.

Fred covering her naked body with a towel lifted her out of the bath tub.

Fred held her against himself, and took her to her bedroom, and slipped on her nightshirt. Kathryn was still half-asleep through all that.

The task finally finished, and plopped onto the mattress with Kathryn.

Kathryn resting on his chest, Fred's arms around her small body, to keep her warm.

He let her sleep on him. He sighed again and began to make plans for what to do next. Why Kathryn? Why? This innocent girl, his daughter, his beautiful little girl, forced to endure such things; and he hadn't been there to stop it.

Fred's jaw set firmly. He was determined to kill those fuckers who did this to his Kathryn. _I will kill them. I will find them and kill them. I will kill all of them who made his beautiful little girl grow up this fast_.

**Now what should Fred do next? I'm working on that might AND IT'S COMING SOON**

**IDEAS ARE COMING NOW!**

**I know Fred might have been a little mushy in this but I believe this is the only side of his personality he will show to his little girl and she didn't see him cry that's something he never do.**

**Hope you like this and I promised next chapter Fred will be back to what he does best. HAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Can't believe eleven chapters and counting lol It was only ever meant to be a one shot again I blame Miss Darkness Takes Over lol just kidding.**

**Kudos again to my fave author Miss Darkness Takes Over for the encouragement **

**Also to everyone that have left me lovely reviews and added me to their faves please continue. I will also try and continue with this hoping the block will go**

**Thanks again to Miss Darkness Takes Over for the idea I'm going to give it a try**

**ALSO TO LETME BE YOUR JULIET**

**xoxo B.K**


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

I USING THIS TO SAY ANOTHER CHAPTER HAS BEEN CHANGED ANOTHER MASSIVE THANK YOU TO LETME BE YOUR JULIET

MORE IS COMING I SWEAR!

Buffy Krueger

Check out chapter 1,2,3,4,5,6 HAS BEEN CHANGED ALSO 10 HAS BEEN CHANGED A BIT AS WELL

CHAPTER 7

IS UP AND I THINK THIS WILL BE THE LAST TIME I WILL USE THIS CHAPTER TO SAY THERE IS A RE-WRITE!

NEXT TIME YOU SEE THIS CHAPTER WILL BE TO SEE AN ACTUAL CHAPTER 12 AND BEYOND! LOL


End file.
